Tokyo Mew Mew: A Ghost from the Past
by OverlordAblade
Summary: When a person from Ryou and Keiichiro's past shows up and a new group of enemies threaten the lives of the mews, how will the Mews win when their current power isn't enough? Chapter 0 is another summary.
1. Chp0: Preview & Summary

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**If you have read any of my other fanfics disregard everything you know about Ablade and my other OC's from that story.**

**Info you need to know:**

_**Deep Blue Group: Deep Blue, Kishu, Pai, Taruto**_

_**Gatō dyu Rowa : The Main Enemy of Tōkyō Myū Myū – Tōjō Shin Myū Myū! – Minna Issho ni Gohōshi Suru Nyan the Playstation Game only Released in Japan**_

_**Saint Rose Crusaders: The Enemy Group in Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode**_

_**Mew Berry: The New Mew introduced in Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode**_

_**Mew Ringo: the New Mew introduced on the Game**_

_**For more info, read the two manga and learn Japanese and buy the game (just kidding on the last two, unless you want to.)**_

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter 0: Preview/More indepth Summary**

Deep Blue's Group is gone, Gatō dyu Rowa has left and the Saint Rose Crusaders haven't been seen since. Akai Ringo and her brother have moved to Tokyo and Ringo has been working with the other Mew Mews which includes Berry. The girl's powers are still awake but they have no need for them. Ringo was injected with the DNA of the Humboldt Penguin so she can transform without the Mew Aqua.

Life is peaceful for the girls until one Fateful February 1st. The staff of Café Mew Mew where having a celebratory picnic to celebrate their 1 Millionth Customer and the addition of Ringo and Berry, when suddenly a Chimera Anima attacks them, the group is shocked to see one but quickly disposes of it, but who or what is responsible for the Chimera Animas return.

To make things even more complicated a group of people in strange outfits are watching the Mew Mews. Who are they, what do they want, were they responsible for the attack, what does Ryou and Keiichiro's past have to do with it, who is this New hero in white and, who is this secret man I haven't introduced and why am I rambling on and giving plot twists away.

Find out in the Next Chapters of Tokyo Mew Mew: A Ghost from the Past.

?????: "And so… it begins again!, Ahahahahahahaha!"

---------------------------------------

**Hack: Well that seems good, don't ya think Ablade?**

**Ablade: That all depends.**

**Burn: Depends on what?**

**Ablade: Wait a moment, aren't you guys dead? (Inside Joke)**


	2. Chp1: A Vision from the Past

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**If you have read any of my other fanfics disregard everything you know about Ablade and my other OC's from that story.**

**Hack: "But he'd like to."**

**Slash: "Yeah, he's such a creep watching this stuff, dude you're a guy. What the hell wrong with you? Honestly?"**

**Ablade: "Burn in hell guys. Rainia kill them!"**

**Rainia: "Snow storm of the damned!"**

**Hack/Slash: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" _They both are sent flying through the air._**

**Burn: _*Looks up*_ "What was that?"**

**Ablade: "Don't ask."**

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: A Vision from the Past**

(Past) (Unknown Location)

"Professor Shirogane! Professor Shirogane! Come here quick I think we may have found what we are looking for!"

"Hmm? What did you find Keiichiro?" *_Gasp*_ "What in the world is that?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen anything like it."

_A huge block of Ice is standing on a platform in the center of a giant underground cave. Young Keiichiro and Professor Shirogane have been searching these caves from months but have found nothing, until the walked into this part of the cave, where this mysterious ice rests. The ice itself is covered in Runes. Professor Shirogane approaches the ice._

_Professor Shirogane is examining the ice._ "There appears to be something inside"

"Professor Shirogane, I've finished copying the Runes down, now what?"

"Come here a moment Keiichiro" _Keiichiro walks up to the ice next to Professor Shirogane. _"Keiichiro did you bring that key we found in the ruins of that city?"

"Yes, sir!" _Keiichiro searches his backpack for the key and brings it out._ "But why would this help, its ice not a door."

"It may be ice but this crack looks suspiciously like a keyhole. So we might as well try it, considering that the city wasn't to far from here, maybe this was from the city"

"You think so Professor?"

"It can't hurt to try."

_Professor Shirogane takes the key from Keiichiro and inserts it into the crack and turns it, as he does they both can hear a small click. Then the ice starts to glow. Professor Shirogane and Keiichiro get off the platform as quickly as then can. Then the glow fades leaving something standing in its place._

"Professor what is that thing?"

_Professor Shirogane is laughing and sobbing at the same time._ "That my young apprentice is what we have been searching for all this time… the thing that will start phase two of Project Mew."

?????: _*Heavy Breathing*_

-------------------------------------------

(Present) (Keiichiro's Room)

_Keiichiro's eyes snap and open he blots upright from his bed and he's breathing is laboured._

_*Sigh*_ "I forgot all about that time, but why would I remember that something like that now?"

_He goes to his window and stares outside at the rising sun, as he turns around a mysterious silhouette is seen flying in front of the sun._

-------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

**Burn: "Interesting beginning Ablade."**

**Ablade: "Why thank you."**

**Rainia: "So Ablade what was in the Ice?"**

**Ablade: "You'll find out later. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"**

**Burn: "You've been playing Disgaea again, haven't you?"**

**Ablade: "Maybe."**

**Rainia: "Read the chapter names for a foreshadowing of each chapter. Enjoy"**

**Ablade: "Read and Review, thanks."**


	3. Chp2: An Old Friend and a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**If you have read any of my other fanfics disregard everything you know about Ablade and my other OC's from that story.**

**Sinful Rose (The Theme Song) is owned** **Tenpei Sato & Yoko.**

**Ablade: "Thanks for Reviewing; I now see that my chapters are to short, chapter.0 is supposed to be as it is a preview but chapter.1 wasn't, actually I'm amazed I didn't see it until after they told me."**

**Hack: "Aha! I told you he wouldn't see it Slash, you own me $20."**

**Slash: "Damn and I thought he would have. Here take it." _He hands over the money to Hack._**

**Ablade: "I hate you guys." _*Talks to readers again* _"Well anyways, this chapter will be longer and so will the rest… I hope. Also since this is the first official chapter since the others were catch up chapters to explain the past I gave them and to tell the actual data about the series, I have decided to add a theme song for this, as I like to think my stories are anime, but it's just a one time theme. SO START THE ONE TIME THEME… HIT IT!!!"**

--------------------------------------

**Japanese First, English Second and with ( ).**

**Sinful Rose Sung by Yoko and Produced by Tenpei Sato (Theme for Disgaea 2)**

Jamamono ni wa dokuringo

(A poisoned apple, to those who stand in the way)

O-yakusoku no hakarigoto

(It's the strategy, as promised)

Uragiri nado mou akutoku ja nai

(Betrayal and the like doesn't feel so wrong anymore)

Kuroi hane habatakasu fushichou no RONDO

(As the undead butterflies dance 'round with their black wings)

Odore orokamono domo satsuriku no kyouen ni

(Dance, you fools! In the banquet of massacres)

Hanabira maichirasu hodo

(Dance till your petals flutter away)

Rinne no yoru wo kazaru kanbi na hanazono

(In the sweet garden, staging the night of the cycle of reincarnation)

Emono sasotte kuruwaseru tsumi na bara

(Beckon the prey and drive 'em crazy oh sinful rose)

KEDAMONO ni wa awaremi wo

(Give mercy to the beasts)

Kami wo kidoru kireigoto

(With a cleansing that would make even God suspicious)

Itsuwari no kotodama dokugumo no wana

(Your deceitful words are like a poisonous spider's trap)

Tsumibukaki maboroshi de kohitsugi wo nerau

(Aim them towards the little sheep with your deeply-sinned illusions)

Midareochita tenshi ni haitoku no kuchizuke wo

(Kiss the fallen angels with your corrupt lips)

Ayamachi koso ga shinjitsu

(It's wrong, but it's reality)

Risei no kamen sutete kairaku sekai e

(Throw away your mask of common sense and come to the world of ecstasy)

Konya no ikenie erabu tsumi na bara

(Choose the sacrifice for tonight oh sinful rose)

Tasogare no senritsu kanade horobiyuku sadame yori

(While playing the twilight melody, "Rather than my crumbling destiny,)

Tada jibun wo shinjita dake sore ga bara no shinjitsu

(I just believe in only myself", that's the rose's truth)

Odore orokamono domo satsuriku no kyouen ni

(Dance, you fools! In the banquet of massacres)

Hanabira maichirasu hodo

(Dance till your petals flutter away)

Risei no kamen sutete kairaku sekai e

(Throw away your mask of common sense and come to the world of ecstasy)

Ashita no ikenie (emono sasotte) kuruwaseru tsumi na bara

(The sacrifice for tomorrow (beckon the prey) drive 'em crazy oh sinful rose)

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 2: An Old Friend and a New Beginning**

(Present) (In the Lab under Café Mew Mew)

"Damn it!" _Ryou hits the keyboard with both his hands. _"Why can't this thing go any faster, Keiichiro when is that new processor and memory I ordered going to get here?!"

"Keiichiro?"

"Keiichiro?"

"What are you doing over there?"

_Keiichiro is searching frantically through a filing cabinet, throwing stuff everywhere in his frantic searching, while doing this he is talking to himself._

"Where is it, where did I put that thing? I know I filed it away carefully, but which cabinet did it put it in? Where is that file?"

_He finds a stapler in the cabinet; he looks at it for a second then throws it over his shoulder almost hitting Ryou who came over to see what Keiichiro was doing._

"Whoa!" _Ryou dodges the staplers._ "Keiichiro, watch where you're throwing stuff, you almost killed me. Hey… can you hear me, Keiichiro? Hello anybody home?"

_Ryou taps Keiichiro on the head, but nothing happens and Keiichiro continues to search in the cabinet for another 5 minutes until…_

"I found it!" _Keiichiro backs up quickly and knocks Ryou off balance causing him to hit his head on the floor._ "Ryou, I found the file I was looking for! _Keiichiro turns around and looks at Ryou on the floor rubbing his head._ "What are you doing down there Ryou?"

_Ryou looks up at Keiichiro._ "Never mind, just help me up." _Keiichiro helps him up._ "So what file are you talking about Keiichiro?"

"This one Ryou" _He holds up a file folder with a lone piece of paper._

"Umm, Keiichiro its one piece of paper."

"Yes Ryou it is, but it could be one important piece of paper. You see, back when you father was alive we found this weird block of ice and…"

"Yes Keiichiro I've heard that story many times from you, my dad, and IT."

"Ryou I wish you would you would stop calling it, it."

"Keiichiro you just called it, it also."

"That's because I don't want to give away plot twists."

"I see, well tell me what the paper has to do with the story Keiichiro."

"Well I copied the ruins on the ice block onto this piece of paper. But we didn't have the technology at the time so we couldn't translate it, but maybe we can translate it now."

_Keiichiro hands the folder over to Ryou, who begins to examine it._

"Hmm… yes… maybe… definitely! Yes Keiichiro we can translate this it seems to be the language called Gothic it's an extinct Germanic language that hasn't been used since some time in the 8th century. So thanks to resent technology, we can translate it."

_Ryou walks over to the computer and starts typing away on it while Keiichiro goes to make some tea. Keiichiro comes back a little while later with the tea, while Ryou is printing off data._

"This is very unnerving, Keiichiro come here and read this."

_Ryou hands the translated paper to Keiichiro and he reads the paper and this is what it says_:

To the reader of this message, it is of great importance that after you read this prophecy taken from that caves of Sol that you find the person to whom this prophecy states, for all our lives may depend on it.

Seek the one whose eyes are the same, yet are different;

The one who is both evil yet good, the demon and the angel;

Find the one who goes by many names, but will only answer to one;

The chaos that is peaceful, the calmness that terrifies;

The darkness in the day, and the light at night;

The human that isn't completely human;

The savoir and destroyer;

Find the Blade.

Signed,

Zetrok Eosj Edalda

"This is unnerving; from what I can gather it seems that something bad is going to happen."

"Yes but Keiichiro this message is from around the 8th century or earlier, it may have already happened and this message is from a different country. So it may not even be a concern to us. By the way why did you even think about this all of a sudden?"

"Well Ryou, I had a dream about that time when your father and I found the ice and it. The dream made me remember this paper so I thought we could translate it, it was that and when I woke up from the dream I felt really unnerved."

"Well we will have to keep this in mind encase something starts to go weird, other than that we really can't do anything especially if it already happened. Well that aside the girls will be here soon, we should go and get ready to open up."

"Ok Ryou, I'll just be a minute." Ryou leaves and Keiichiro reads that paper again. "I wonder if this has anything to do with the Chimera anima?"

-----------------------------------------

(Present)(Somewhere in Tokyo City)

??????: "Aw man, where in the world did that store go. Lousy map, _*Sigh* _I just had to go buy a second hand map from 10 years ago. Damn it Tokyo grew fast, this map is completely wrong, oh well." _He throws the map in a garbage can_. "Well might as well just wander around."

_As he randomly walks to no specific place he hums the Theme from Disgaea 2 (Sinful Rose).Then he notices something pink._

"What the?" _He walks closer._ "Café Mew Mew? I wonder? _*chuckles* _If it is, man will have to bug him about this." _He walks to the Café._

------------------------------------

(Present)(Inside Café Mew Mew)

"Ichigo, hurry up with those cakes the customers are getting angry."

_*Grumbling*_ "Stupid Ryou why doesn't he help!" _Some customers ask her for their bill. _"Hai." _(A/N: Hai is yes or ok in Japanese)_

_A man walks into the Café he has pure white hair, pale white skin, he's wearing a dark green T-Shirt with a black vest over it and very dark, almost black, dress pants along with a eye patch over his right eye. Everyone in the café other than Ryou and Keiichiro who are in the Kitchen fall silent and looks at him as he looks around. Lettuce walks up to him._

"Um… how may I help you, desu?"

_He ignores her completely and looks into the Kitchen from where he stands, he grins then walks right past Lettuce, everyone in the Café has gone back to talking but are also secretly watching him out of the corner of their eyes. He walks all the way to where the kitchen is and Ryou and Keiichiro look up._

?????: "Hey guys, long time no see."

_Ryou and Keiichiro's eyes go wide and the both yell out at the same time. _

"**Ablade!!!!"**

--------------------------------------

**(End of Chapter 2)**

**A/N: **

**Ablade: "Well, well bet you didn't see that one coming did ya?"**

**Hack: "We all saw it coming, especially the people who read your homepage thing."**

**Ablade: "Whatever. Well hoped you enjoyed this chapter, the theme song will not appear again so don't worry about having to read it again… ever, there may be an ending theme when I'm done the story but that won't be for awhile and the theme may not appear anyway, but you will not have to read the opening theme again, unless you read this chapter again."**

**Rainia: "Please read and review."**

**Ablade: "And since the weekend is over and it's back to school tomorrow, I probably won't update during the week, because homework, writing the next chapter, playing video games my friend keeps bugging me to beat, and so on. So probably during the weekend I will post the next chapter."**

**Slash: "As long as he can write one by then."**

**Ablade: "Exactly."**


	4. Chp3: A Reunion and a New Enemy

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**If you have read any of my other fanfics disregard everything you know about Ablade and my other OC's from that story.**

**Ablade: _*Yawn*_ "Man what a week, lousy homework and lack of sleep, I'm just barely alive."**

**Hack: "Yeah three days to finish."**

**Ablade: "What do you mean finish, it took me three days just to start writing this."**

**Slash: "You don't look so good Ablade."**

**Ablade: "Tell me about it."**

**Ryou: "You might want to get some sleep."**

**Ablade: "Good idea, see ya."**

**~14 Hours Later~**

**Ablade: "Hey I'm back, so what I miss."**

**Ryou: "Not much, just Hack taking stupid dares for money. He made a lot until Slash bet him to eat a wrench… he didn't survive that one."**

**Ablade: "Ok… then…, so on with the chapter.**

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: A Reunion and a New Enemy**

"**Ablade!"**

"You two look real surprised to see me, like you thought I was dead or something."

"We did, everyone did Me, Keiichiro, my Mom and Dad. We all thought something terrible happened and the police couldn't even find a trace of you! We thought maybe an Alie…"

_*Whispering* _"Ryou, quite! Everyone is listening."

"Huh, what are you talking about Keiichiro?" _Ryou looks over at the seating area, everyone is silent and watching/listening to their conversation, if you could call it that. _"Um, maybe we should talk somewhere else Ablade. Follow me."

_Ryou and Ablade descend to the secret lab under the café._

_*Looking Around*_ "Nice lab you got here Ryou, looks cozy."

"We just got most of it awhile ago, before then it was just the lab technology, other then that there was nothing."

_The Lab was recently furnished after the __Saint Rose Crusaders __left because the café was able to be open more days a week due to their being no more enemies, so they made more money than before and were able to furnish the lab._

"Take a seat Ablade." _Ryou passes Ablade a chair. _"So what happened to you and where have you been for these last 7 years. _(A/N: Ryou's profile says he's a high school student so his age is roughly 16-18 but the game guide of the game and a fansite says he 15 or 16 a long with the dreaded Mew Mew Power, so since this is a couple years later I made him to be 17.)_

"Well Ryou I can't tell you much as it's a secret but I can tell you some. The reason I left had to do with project Mew, where I went I can't tell you, but my "work" has me traveling all over the world. I came back a couple months later but all I found was your house burnt down and no one knew where you went. So I continued my "work". All the time I was still looking for you guys but I never got any closer, then about a year ago I heard news about a group of heroines called Tokyo Mew Mew and I knew it had to be you guys. Luckily my "work" brought me here so it worked out quite well, and that's all I can tell you for now. So what have you and Keiichiro been doing since last I saw ya?"

_Ryou went on for hours about the beginnings of his and Keiichiro's life after they left Ryou's burnt down house, Ryou told him of the beginnings of Tokyo Mew Mew and the many adventures they had. When they were done talking it was five hours later and upstairs the café was closing._

"Wow, a lot has happened Ryou but it is to be expected when two geniuses are working together, and I can't believe there was that much Mew Aqua here in Tokyo, that's amazing. To bad the Aliens took it. Speaking of Mew Aqua, I happen to have some that I have collected over the last 7 years. _Ablade reaches into his pocket and pulls out a canister containing Mew Aqua and hands it to Ryou._

_Ryou's jaw drops. _"How in the world did you get all that, Ablade!"

"Well with all the traveling around the world I've been doing, I collected a lot but the bad news is that the rest of the world doesn't have as much as Japan does. This struck me as odd until I checked a map of the currents worldwide and found that a major current goes right by Japan so a lot of Mew Aqua is congregating here, but it also means that in the future it may move to another country or continent. _(A/N: The manga shows that Mew Aqua can be found worldwide, but the anime doesn't.)_

"Typical Ablade, brings good news and then bad news, can't you ever just bring good news?"

"I find it rather amusing to mess with peoples minds, it pleases me."

"Well you always were a little… evil."

"Thank you Ryou, it does the heart good to hear those words."

"You're still weird Ablade, but that aside this Mew Aqua will help greatly with our research."

_Keiichiro comes down stairs with some tea._

"Here you go."

_Ryou takes a cup._ "Thank you Keiichiro."

_Ablade looks at the tea for a second._ "Thank you Keiichiro but I'm not too fond of hot liquids, but the thought was nice."

"You don't like hot liquids? That's odd considering you're a dr…"

_*Crash* A huge explosion of what sounds like glass is heard from upstairs Ryou, Keiichiro and Ablade look up at the ceiling._

------------------------------------

(Present) (Inside Café Mew Mew Upstairs)

_Ichigo is screaming._ "Pudding!"

"Sorry, na no da."

"Ryou is going to kill us, that was the third chandelier this month. Maybe we can get it fixed before he notices."

"You should calm down Ichigo onee-chan, they probably heard it so you can't deny it anyway."

"Ringo that's not helpful! Oh man what are we going to do! Should we hide it?!"

_Ryou is leaning against the wall of the kitchen and silently laughing at the chaos that is ensuing._

"Ichigo what did you break this time?"

"Eep!" _She turns around and looks at Ryou. _"It wasn't me, it was Pudding."

"Whatever, everyone to the lab we have someone to show you. Oh and Ichigo clean this up first."

_Everyone leaves except Ichigo._

"Stupid Ryou. Why does he have to be such a jerk?!"

-------------------------------------

(Present) (Back in the Lab)

_Ablades sleeping on the couch (A/N: Yes he can fall asleep in less than 5 minutes.) Keiichiro is analyzing the Mew Aqua Ablade gave them and Ryou and the girls, with Ichigo running after them, are coming down the stairs._

_*Smack*_ "Ablade get up! Man you can fall asleep fast."

"Ouch, why'd ya hit me." _He shakes his head. _"Great, now I can taste the air and it tastes kind of… like… chemicals."

"Ablade were in a lab remember. Either way, girls this is my and Keiichiro's old friend Ablade Jose Cortez, he was one of the assistants to my dad during the first phase of Project Mew. And Ablade these girls are Tokyo Mew Mew." _Ryou points to each girl. _"That's Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Berry, and Ringo."

_Ablade stares at them for a minute, then slightly bows. _"Nice to meet you girls."

_Just then the computer starts sounding an alarm._

"Keiichiro what is that noise?"

"Ryou it's a warning, it seems a Chimera Anima has appear in downtown Tokyo. Girls you have to get there soon, it's already destroyed a few buildings and it doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon."

"Right!" _The girls dash off to downtown while Ryou starts gathering things and Keiichiro is checking out data of the Chimera Anima. _

_Ryou tosses Ablade a Helmet. "_Let's go Ablade!" _Ryou and Ablade take off as fast as Ryou's motorcycle can go to downtown Tokyo. (A/N: Ryou rides a motorcycle in episode 50 of the anime for a very brief scene.)_

--------------------------------------

(Present) (Downtown Tokyo)

_As Ryou and Ablade arrive the girls have already been fighting for awhile but Ryou notices that something is wrong as most of the girls have injuries._

"So this is what Tokyo Mew Mew looks like. Why Ryou I never knew you had an Animal girl fetish." _*Chuckles*_

_*Blushes*_ "Ablade shut the Hell up!"

"Ahahahahah! Ryou you always were fun to bug."

"Ablade this not the time or the place for this!"

"Fine Ryou."

"This is not good, why are they getting beaten so easily."

(Perspective switch) (The Tokyo Mew Mews)

"Ichigo onee-chan why can't we beat them?"

"I don't know Ringo, their way stronger than the last one we faced."

_A voice seemingly coming from nowhere suddenly speaks up. _"Of course their way stronger than the last one we used on you that was a trial run, this is the real thing."

_The girls, Ryou and Ablade all turn to where they think the voice is originating from and they see a group of thirteen people standing on the pillars of a building that had been destroyed._

"Who are you?"

"That a very good question Mew Ichigo, you may call us The Demons of the Past, and were here for one thing and one thing only. Were here to kill Tokyo Mew Mew and stop Project Mew."

------------------------------------------

**End Chapter**

**A/N:**

**Ablade: "Wow that was hard."**

**Hack V2: "What do you mean Ablade?"**

**Ablade: "Well since there is so many people in this story it took a lot of time to figure out how to put it so that people reading know who is talking and I'm not sure if I did it completely… wait a moment aren't you dead?"**

**Hack V2: "I was but I'm back and look at my name, I'm now Hack version 2."**

**Ablade: "Good to know, but for you readers I'm changing the way I write my chapters from now on to Script writing, which is like my authors notes. So it will be easier to read since I will be adding more characters, OC and characters from the anime/manga. So it's going to get a little hectic if I don't go to that form of writing. So please Read & Review and sorry if it was hard to read this chapter."**

**Kish: "Hey what's happening in here?"**

**Ablade: "How the hell did you get if here?"**

**Kish: "There's a portal at the back of café Mew Mew behind the tree, it leads here."**

**Ablade: "Really? So that's how Ryou got in here." **


	5. Chp4: Upgrades and Allies

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**If you have read any of my other fanfics disregard everything you know about Ablade and my other OC's from that story.**

**Ablade: "I almost didn't write a chapter this week but I got bored when I was watching Smallville and decided to start writing while a watch. (I'm a multi-tasker, in fact I have to be doing two or more things at once or I can't get anything done.)" *Yawn* "Man, it's late at night, oh well. Oh, by the way for now on I will have a completion table on my homepage so you can check out (roughly) how far I'm done a chapter for this story and for others, when I start writing some more, so you can look at that to see when I'm going to update (roughly), so that will be nice. Other than that I have nothing else to say so enjoy this story and tell me if you like it better in script writing format or the one I used before, even if it is harder.**

-------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Upgrades and Allies**

**DotP Leader:** "That a very good question Mew Ichigo, you may call us The Demons of the Past, and were here for one thing and one thing only. Were here to kill Tokyo Mew Mew and stop Project Mew." _(A/N: DotP stands for Demons of the Past, just saying encase you didn't catch on to that. They will go by that until I introduce their names later.)_

**Ryou: **"Demons of the Past, what the heck is that?"

**Ablade: **"I don't know but this doesn't look good, can't we do anything to help them?"

**Ryou: **"Unfortunately no, let's hope Keiichiro finds something that can help them before this gets ugly."

**Ablade: **"From the looks of those Demon dudes it's already, man those guys hurt the eyes."

**Ryou: **"Ablade, enough with the jokes!"

**Keiichiro **_**(Though Masha): **_"Ryou, I've been analyzing the new chimera anima and their DNA structure is totally different from the ones the aliens and Saint Rose were using, in fact it looks like the parasites their using are artificial, as if they created them." _(A/N: If you didn't know Masha, the pink puffball, can be used as a means to talk between the lab and wherever Masha is.)_

**Ryou: **"Crap, what the hell are we going to do!?" _Ryou_ _yells over to Ichigo. _"Ichigo the chimera anima are genetically altered, watch out!"

**DotP Leader: **_Looks over at Ryou. _"Hmm, seems we have a mettlesome human who knows too much for his own good, kill him!"

_Two members of the Demons of the Past jump off the pillars their standing on a dash over to Ablade and Ryou with swords draw ready to kill them. Right when their about to stab Ryou and Ablade a flash of white is seen and the two member jump back with their swords broken._

**Ablade: **"Holy crap, what was that?!"

**?????: **"Attacking humans, you guys are even more pathetic then I thought. _*Chuckles*_

**DotP Member 1: **"You again, I thought we lost you back in Peru."

_Standing on top of a light post is a man in white clothing similar to an assassin or ninjas outfit. You can't see his face as it's covered by fabric but you can see his eyes, the left one has a blood red iris, while the right one has an amethyst purple iris. In his right hand is a sword and another sword is on his side._

**?????: **"Just because you thought you lost me doesn't mean I wouldn't have found you again, after all your stench is enough to know you around."

**DotP Leader: **"You foul creature, die!"

_Every member of the Demons starts attacking the Man in white, while the chimera anima starts to attack Tokyo Mew Mew again._

**Ryou: **"This is insane who are all these people, do you know Ablade?" _Ryou looks around but Ablade is no where to be seen. _"Ablade? Where are you? Wait a moment…" _(Memory Flashback to the Prophecy: Seek the one whose eyes are the same, yet are different; (Memory Flashback to Ablade: "but my "work" has me traveling all over the world."))_

"Maybe Ablade's that guy in White, which would explain him disappearing, it fits with part of the Prophecy and both him and the Guy in White have been traveling the world, this all fits together." *_Continues to ramble on about theories.*_

**Ablade: **_*Watching Ryou* _"What are you mumbling about?"

**Ryou:** "Not now Ablade, I'm trying to figure out how Ablade and the Guy in White are connected." _A couple seconds pass. _"Wait… *_looks over at Ablade*_… never mind.

**Ablade: **"You're coming up with crackpot theories again aren't you?"

**Ryou: **"I only do that when you're around."

**Ablade: **"Well… _*looks left* watch_ out!

_Ablade pushes Ryou out of the way just as the chimera anima jumps at them._

**Ichigo: **_*Yelling at Ablade and Ryou* _"Get out of here you two or your going to get hurt!"

**Ryou: **"I think we should listen."

**Ablade: **"Yeah let's get out of here."

_The fight continues while Ablade and Ryou get to a safer distance, The Mew Mew are still losing and the Man in White is toying with the Demons. He then deals a major wound to the Leader of the Demons._

**DotP Leader: **"Ack, damn you Ahsab, you may have got us to retreat but those girls are going to die soon from their wounds, and then there will be one less obstacle in our way."

_The Demons of the Past suddenly vanish and the Man in white, (we now know is named Ahsab), is left standing alone watching the girls fight, he sighs then goes to help them._

**Ahsab: **_*Sword raised* _"Burn with the white hot flames of the Heavens, Holy Flame!"

_The chimera anima bursts into white flames and vanishes leaving a weird version of the parasites from the aliens, which Masha eats._

**Ahsab: **_*Looking at Tokyo Mew Mew* _"Hmm you seem to be losing a lot of blood, allow me to help.

_Ahsab raises his hand and the girls start to glow, when the glowing stops their wounds are magically healed and Ahsab is no where to be seen. Ryou and Ablade both run back to the girls to see if their ok._

**Ryou: **"Girls are you ok?"

**Zakuro: **"It seems we are."

**Berry: **"That Man in White healed us."

**Lettuce: **"I think they said his name was Ahsab, desu."

**Ryou: **"That's a weird name."

**Ablade: **_*Looking Worried*_ "That floating jellyfish thing looked kind of mechanical."

**Ryou:** "You mean the parasite, and yeah it did look weird but Keiichiro did say it was artificial, but mechanical. I'm not to sure on that Ablade."

**Ablade: **"You're probably right but still that parasite didn't look organic."

(Present) (Tokyo Mew Mew Lab)

_Keiichiro, Ryou and Ablade are all looking at the data on the computer, while the girls are discussing today's battle._

**Ichigo:** "I can't believe we almost lost."

**Ringo: **"If it wasn't for Ahsab onii-san we would have lost."

**Zakuro: **"Unfortunately it would probably be worst the just losing."

**Ryou: **"She's right, if the guy didn't show up Tokyo Mew Mew would no longer exist."

**Keiichiro:** "Ryou, you shouldn't say such things."

_Ablade's still watching the screen, which is now displaying the girls weapons and pendants, suddenly his eyes widen._

**Ablade: **_*Turing to Ryou* _"Hey Ryou come here a moment."

**Ryou: **_*Walking over to the computer* _"What do you need Ablade."

**Ablade:** _*Typing away on the computer* _"Ryou are you willing to part with some of the Mew Aqua I brought you?"

**Ryou: **"Why do you want it?"

**Ablade: **"Well I may have found away to make Tokyo Mew Mew stronger."

**Ryou: **"Are you sure?"

**Ablade: **"Yup, and if this works we will have a surprise for those Demons of the Past guys." _*Chuckles*_

**Ryou: **"If your sure it will work then go ahead and use the Mew Aqua but try not to use it all." _Ryou gets the Mew Aqua from a container and hands it to Ablade._

**Ablade: **"No promises." _Ablade takes the Mew Aqua. _"Hey girls, do you mind if a take you pendants for awhile?"

**Ichigo: **"Why do you need them?"

**Ryou: **"Don't argue and just give them to him."

**Ichigo: **_Sticking her tongue out at Ryou. _"Ryou you jerk, I just wanted an answer!"

**Ablade: **"Ahahaha, Ryou you're not her favorite person are you."

**Ryou: **"Shut it Ablade."

_This girls hand their pendants to Ablade, while he's still chuckling at Ryou and Ichigo._

**Ablade: **"Thank you girls; if all goes according to planned you should get these back tomorrow when you come to work."

**Lettuce: **"But why do you need them, desu?" _(A/N: I have no clue what desu means but she says it after everything she says so I'm keeping true to the anime.)_

**Ablade: **"I just need them for a little experiment, don't worry they won't get ruined." _*Mumbles under his breath* _"I hope."

(Present - The Next Day) (Tokyo Mew Mew Café)

**Ichigo: **"It's so boring around here; we haven't had a customer all day."

**Zakuro: **"Well it is a holiday; everybody is probably gone on trips or at home."

**Mint: **"Plus this way we get some time off, after that battle yesterday my body still aches, even if that Ahsab guy did heal are wounds."

**Berry: **"I know what you mean, last night my body tensed up when I was sleeping and I fell right off of my bed. My head still hurts." _*Rubs her head*_

**Masha: **"Demon! Demon!"

**Ichigo: **"Huh, demon?"

_Ryou and Keiichiro run upstairs and dash into the room._

**Ryou: **"It's the new alarm I installed into Masha, he now can tell us when one of the Demons of the Past are near, come on we have to go. Keiichiro you stay here and monitor the battle, ok."

**Keiichiro: **"Ok, I'll get right on it."

_Ryou and Tokyo Mew Mew leave. While Keiichiro walks back to the lab, while he's going back he walks by Ablade._

**Keiichiro: **"Good morning Ablade."

**Ablade: **"Morning Keiichiro. Have you seen the girls, I have to give them their pendants back."

**Keiichiro: **_*Face blanks* _"They… just… left… for… a… battle."

**Ablade: **_*Sweat drop*_ "You've got to be kidding me."

**Keiichiro: **"Unfortunately I'm not."

**Ablade: **"Crap."

_Ablade runs out the door of Café Mew Mew while Keiichiro, now sitting in the labs computer chair, is looking really pale._

(Present) (A Park in Tokyo City)

**DotP Leader: **"Damn that Ahsab why did he have to show up. If only he didn't those Tokyo Mew Mew wouldn't be here."

_The Leader and 3 Members are hiding in a tree while their chimera anima is chasing people around the park and destroying trees and fountains, among other things._

**Ichigo: **"For the future of the Earth, at your service! ~Nya!

**DotP Leader: **_*Gags* _"Well that made me sick… but damn it, I wish they wouldn't have showed up. Oh well this one is even stronger than the other one… and it doesn't seem like their transformed either. Ahahaha they think they can beat us as normal humans, how arrogant!"

**Mint: **"Umm, Ichigo you're not Mew Ichigo."

**Ichigo: **"Huh? Oh no why are we not Mews?!"

**Ryou: **"Damn it Ablade's experiment must have gone wrong!"

**Ichigo: **"Experiment? Oh no, we didn't get our pendants back from him!"

**Ryou: **_*Sweat drop* _"Not good."

_The chimera anima has now noticed the girls and Ryou and is charging at them and Ryou notices._

**Ryou: **"Run, it's coming right for us!"

**Everyone: **"Ahhhhhhh!"

_The girls and Ryou are chased around the park many times, while the Demons are laughing their heads off in the tree. Ablade shows up with the pendants and watches the scene for awhile they yells._

**Ablade: **_*Holding up the pendants* _"Hey forget something?"

_They all look at him and run over._

**Ablade: **"You people should be more careful you know, leaving the café without your pendants could bring some serious problems."

**Ryou: **"Ablade just give them the damn things!"

_Ablade tosses the girls their pendants._

**Tokyo Mew Mew: **_(A/N: This means just the Tokyo Mew Mew girls instead of me saying everyone, because if I said everyone that would include Ablade, Ryou, and the 4 DotP Members.)_

Mew Mew Strawberry~

Mew Mew Minto~

Mew Mew Zakuro~

Mew Mew Pudding~

Mew Mew Lettuce~

Mew Mew Ringo~

Mew Mew Berry~

~Metamorphosis

**DotP Leader: **"They transformed but that still won't help them, huh…"

_The Mew Mews start glowing._

**Tokyo Mew Mew: **"Tokyo Mew Mew, Metamorphosis!"

**Ryou: **"Tokyo Mew Mew Metamorphosis? What did you do to the pendants, Ablade?"

**Ablade: **"You'll see." _*Chuckles*_

_When the glowing stops, the Mew Mews look the same but their weapons have gone through a major upgrade._

**Mint: **"Look at are weapons their so different, but at the same time their the same."

**Pudding: **"That makes no sense, na no da."

**Zakuro: **"She means while they look slightly different and the feel more powerful, their basic shape is still the same, so we don't have to adapt to new weapons."

**Pudding: **"That didn't help, na no da."

**Ichigo: **"It just means there better. Now let's show this chimera anima that were not afraid of it. Everyone join attacks!"

**Tokyo Mew Mew:**

Ribbon Strawberry Inferno~

Ribbon Mint Eclipse~

Ribbon Lettuce Blast~

Ribbon Pudding Ring Earthquake~

Ribbon Zakuro Wave~

Reborn Loveberry Inferno~

Reborn Apple Surprise~

~Combine: Reborn Ribbon Surprise!!

_The chimera anima is destroyed in a flash of multicolored light, and Masha eats the parasite._

**Ichigo: **"Yeah we did it!"

**DotP Leader: **"We'll get you next time Tokyo Mew Mew, we can make our parasites stronger but you can't get stronger all the time." _They Vanish._

**Ryou: **"So they were here, but their leader still looked injured, well at least we got rid of the chimera anima."

**Ichigo: **_*Sparkly Eyed* _"Ablade how did you do that?!"

**Ryou: **"It was easy for him, he's an inventor, in fact he was the one who came up with the original idea of the ray gun that I used to infuse you all with the animal DNA."

**Ablade: **"Exactly, but next time Ryou, let me speak on my own behalf."

(Present) (Café Mew Mew Lab)

_Keiichiro is sitting at the computer reading the data of the battle, when suddenly he sees some disturbance in the area where the battle was taking place, he rewinds it a bit and zooms in, suddenly his face goes pale, again._

**Keiichiro: **"It can't be… it's not possible.

-----------------------------

**End Chapter**

**A/N:**

**Ablade: "I think that was my longest chapter yet, dang."**

**HackV3: "Yes it was Ablade, its 9 pages long on Microsoft word."**

**Ablade: "Dang again, and… Wait a moment HackV3? What happened this time?"**

**HackV3: "I got in an argument with Kish, it wasn't pretty."**

**Kish: "Well you should have just agreed that grape soda is better than orange."**

**Ablade: "Wait you killed him because of an argument of soda? You guys are messed up."**

_**Ablade leaves.**_

**Rainia: "Umm, well Read and Review and thank you."**

**HackV3: "Don't you realize that you're asking after they have already read the story?"**

**Rainia: "Umm…"**

**--------------------------**

**Sidenote:**

**Ablade is a guy**

**Hack is a guy**

**Slash is a guy**

**Burn is a guy**

**And Rainia is a girl**

**The Tokyo Mew Mew characters are as you know them but Masha is following his anime roots and is a guy, the manga he's a she. And I mean the pink puffball not Ichigo's boyfriend.**


	6. Chp5: Heart Aches and Two Ablade's?

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**If you have read any of my other fanfics disregard everything you know about Ablade and my other OC's from that story.**

**Ablade: "Wow, I actually started this the same day I uploaded the last chapter. Well I have been getting into writing this, its fun."**

**HackV4: "I know what you mean; I've been writing a fanfic myself, its real fun."**

**Ablade: "Ok what happened this time?"**

**HackV4: "What are you talking about?"**

**Ablade: "HackV4, obviously you got yourself killed again, so how did it happen?"**

**Pai: "I bet him he couldn't jump from one bridge to another."**

**Ablade: *_Looking at HackV4* "_And you took him up on this bet what the hell is wrong with you?!" *_Looks at Pai* "_Pai how did you get in here?"**

**Pai: "Kish told me about the portal in the tree."**

**Ablade: "Damn you Kish! Oh well, this chapter tells a little about Ablade's past so read it until this chapter is imprinted into your mind… or you can just read this again when needed, your choice.**

**----------------------**

**Chapter 5: Heart Aches and Two Ablade's?**

**Keiichiro: **"It can't be… it's not possible.

_Ryou, Ablade, and the Girls have return to the Café, Ablade and Ryou are coming down the stairs to the lab._

**Ryou: **"Hey Keiichiro, did you get any data from the battle?"

_Keiichiro doesn't respond, he's not even blinking._

**Ablade: **"Hey Keiichiro are you ok?"

_Keiichiro just points to the computer screen, Ablade and Ryou just look at each other confused then look at the screen._

**Ablade:** *Gasp* "That's impossible!"

**Ryou: **"That can't be… but it looks so much like them… my parents."

(Past) (Shirogane Lab)

**Professor Shirogane: **"Ablade is that DNA stable? Keiichiro keep adding the Mew Aqua to the DNA sample."

**Ablade: **"Yes, the DNA is stable, there's no negative reaction."

**Young Keiichiro: **"Yes, Professor I'll keep adding more Mew Aqua."

**Professor Shirogane: **"Good, if things keep up like this Project Mew will be able to start much faster than I could even have hope for, it's all thanks to the ice we found in that cave, who would have thought it was made by Mew Aqua."

**Ablade: **"Are you sure its safe for us to it, it was after all containing something that shouldn't have been released, it may not be safe."

_Keiichiro, Ablade, and Professor Shirogane all start laughing. Just then a young Ryou walks into the lab carrying a stuffed cat and looking rather sleepy._

**Young Ryou: **"Father what are you doing so late at night, you said you would let me see the experiment."

**Professor Shirogane: **"Huh, oh Ryou what are you doing up so late?"

**Young Ryou: **"I wanted to see the experiment."

**Professor Shirogane: **_*Picking up Ryou* _"Don't worry this is another experiment, now lets go put you back into your bed, come on." _Turns to Ablade and Keiichiro _"Ablade, Keiichiro keep adding more Ancient Mew Aqua and make sure it stays stable, I'll be back in a moment."

**Ablade & Keiichiro: **"Right."

_Professor Shirogane leaves the lab with Ryou in his arms, they go to Ryou's bedroom, he tucks Ryou into bed, and then kisses him on the head._

**Professor Shirogane: **"Goodnight Ryou."

_BOOM! CRASH! SHATTER! AND OTHER SOUND EFFECTS OF DESTRUCTION._

**Professor Shirogane: **_*Running into the Lab* _"What happened?!"

**Young Keiichiro: **"I don't know, everything was stable and going well, then all of a sudden Ablade yelled "stop adding Mew Aqua and then there was an explosion." _*Looks around.* _"Where's Ablade?!"

**Professor Shirogane: **"I don't know, you look over there, I'll look over here."

_Professor Shirogane goes off to search that part of the Lab while Keiichiro starts digging through debris. He soon finds Ablade, whose arm has bone protruding from it._

**Young Keiichiro: **"Ablade, your arm. Professor come quick, I found Ablade and he's injured."

**Professor Shirogane: **_*Talking across the Lab* _"If you found him then who is this?"

(Present) (Mew Lab)

_Ryou is staring in disbelief at the computer screen, while Ablade and Keiichiro are talking on the couch in the corner of the Lab._

**Ablade: **"Keiichiro it's impossible, you said they died in the fire."

**Keiichiro: **"We thought that but their bodies never did turn up."

**Ablade: **"So it's possible that it's them?"

**Keiichiro: **"Yes, but there is one problem."

**Ablade: **"Yeah, the problem of them being two Demons of the Past, but they would never join someone who was trying to destroy Project Mew, right?"

**Keiichiro: **"No they wouldn't, but the facts are right there."

**Ablade: **"Could it be a coincidence that they look familiar?"

**Keiichiro: **"Let's hope, more for Ryou's sake then ours."

(Present) (The Aliens Planet)

**Kish: **"It's so boring around here."

**Tart: **"Then let's play a game."

**Kish: **"I don't want to."

**Pai: **"Kish if you're going to start whining again I'm going to throw you in a cryo-sphere. _(A/N: Cryo-sphere: Fictional A orb like cryogenic chamber where creatures are put to sleep through fast freezing temperatures to preserve the body for long lengths of time. "Basically Pai is going to freeze Kish if he doesn't stop whining.")_

**Kish: "**Go ahead; maybe when I wake up they'll be something to do."

**Tart: **_*Talking to Pai* _"He really is depressed."

**Pai: **"Well since our fame from restoring our new planet has worn off he seems to have lost the will to do anything, but he won't tell me what."

**Tart: **"I got it, he's probably sad because he left that old hag of a Mew Mew on Earth."

**Pai: **"Yes that is also the conclusion that I have came to."

**Tart: **"Then let's go back."

**Pai: **"Why should we go back to that polluted planet?"

**Tart: **"Come on, you miss it just as much as Kish does. Don't you miss your dear Mew Lettuce?" _*Makes a kissy face.* _"I know you have a picture of her under your pillow."

**Pai: **_*Blushing and Furious* _"Stay the hell out of my room!"

_Kish looks over._

**Tart: **_*Laughing* _"So is that a yes?"

**Kish: **_*Depressed voice* _"Is what a yes?"

**Tart: **_*Tearing up from laughing* _"I asked Pai if we could return to Earth."

**Kish: **_*Eyes widen & shine, voice returns to normal* _"Please Pai, we have to."

**Pai: **_*Still fuming* _"Well…"

(Past) (Shirogane Lab)

**Ablade: **_*Staring at his reflection?* _"How did this happen?"

**Ablade Copy: **_*Staring at his reflection?* _"I second that statement."

**Both Ablade's: **_*Turning to Young Keiichiro and Professor Shirogane* _"How the hell did this happen?!"

**Professor Shirogane: **"Calm down Ablade… Ablade's."

**Young Keiichiro: **"We'll run some test right away."

_Keiichiro and Professor Shirogane start turning on machines and adjusting dials._

**Ablade: **"So you saying you're me?"

**Ablade Copy: **"Unfortunately yes."

**Ablade: **"How is that physically possible?"

**Ablade Copy: **"We'll find out soon."

**Professor Shirogane: **"Ok Ablade's step over here."

_The Ablade's step up onto a platform and a machine starts whirling and beeping, and then it stops._

**Professor Shirogane: **"Ok the results will be ready in a moment." _A moment later. _"Here we go, hmm yes, I see. It seems that the copies DNA is similar but is unstable, meaning that he can't be out for more then a certain amount of time, about 10 minutes or so. It also indicants that you can communicate with Ablade when your inside him but you can't control his body. Also the x-ray shows that your bone that's stuck out of your arm is actually another part of your bone, let me do some research on that and I will got back to you on that.

**Ablade: **"Well the bone thing is a relief but I'm not too fond of the double me thing."

**Ablade Copy: **"I second that."

**Ablade: **"Shut up clone, you don't get a say in this. Does he just disappear back into my body when the 10 minutes are up or do I have to do something?"

**Young Keiichiro: **"No it says he will go back on his own."

**Professor Shirogane: **"I found some data on it, it seems that an ancient ninja clan could control their bone structure to fight and use. Try reciting this. _*Hands Ablade a piece of paper._

**Ablade: **"Ancient bone controlling ninja clan? Why does that sound familiar? Oh well. _*Read paper.* _"Bone Rupture: Deadlock Jutsu…"

_(A/N: If you know what I'm talking about then good, and I know they didn't need to use jutsu to control their bones but I like this way better, also I thought of this years ago before I even knew what anime was, but since there was a anime connection I decided to base it off of that show instead.)_

(Present)(Mew lab)

_Keiichiro is now sitting at the computer, Ryou went to his room still in shock from the image of his parents and Ablade…'s helping clean up the lab._

**Keiichiro: **"Ablade I wish you wouldn't use that thing around here, it creeps me out."

**Ablade: **"To bad Keiichiro, it makes things easy."

**Ablade Copy: **"Plus it makes me have to work less so don't make him stop."

**Keiichiro: **"But your "powers" are unstable and other than me no one knows about them except the Professor, it would be quite a shock if Ryou found out about your past and if the girls find out it's even worst."

**Ichigo: **"What would be worst if we found out?"

**Ryou: **"Yeah…" _*Looks at one Ablade to the other*_

**Keiichiro: **"Crap."

**Ablade: **"Double Crap."

**Ablade Copy: **"Triple Crap."

**Everyone excluding Keiichiro and Ablade(x2): **"What the heck?!"

------------------------------

**End Chapter:**

**Ablade: "Oh god, it hurts so much… I tried watching Mew Mew Power again; I think my brain is trying to get out of my head now."**

**HackV5: "Was it that bad?"**

**Ablade: "Yes it was, it's so bad that I don't have the mentality to question you on why your HackV5 now."**

**HackV5: "Well you see…"**

**Ablade: "What did I just say; I don't want to hear it. But on a plus side I finished the Tokyo Mew Mew manga (thank heavens for the internet), a lot better than the anime (which is still good), the manga at least tells you why Masaya is Deep Blue, from the anime I got the impression that he was just possessed by him, but no its totally different." _*Collapses on the floor due to brain trauma from Mew Mew Power.*_**

**Rainia: "Well hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review… please… were desperate for reader attention."**

**HackV5: "Are you sure you should be saying that, Ablade may kill us for trying to force people to review."**

**Rainia: "Ablade wouldn't do that he likes me." *Walks away***

**HackV5: "I see… wait does that mean he hates me? Come back here Rainia, you have to tell me!"**


	7. Chp6: A Demonic Secret & New Allies?

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**If you have read any of my other fanfics disregard everything you know about Ablade and my other OC's from that story.**

**Ablade: "…………………………………."**

**HackV5: "Um, Ablade are you ok?"**

**Ablade: "…………………………………………………"**

**Rainia: "Oh no, Ablade were you watching Mew Mew Power again?"**

**Ablade: "……………………………. Ha…………………………"**

**HackV5: _*Stepping closer to Ablade* _"Hey are you alive?"**

**Rainia: _*Scared Voice* _"Hack you might want to get away from him."**

**HackV5: "Rainia he's not right, we have to do something."**

**Rainia: "Hack if you want to live step away from Ablade."**

**HackV5: "What are you talking about?"**

**Rainia: "I think he's in insomniac mode again."**

_**HackV5's eyes widen and he jumps back away from Ablade.**_

**HackV5: "Holy crap this is not good, last time this happen we lost Burn."**

**Rainia: "Is that what happened to him?"**

**HackV5: "Yup. _*Turns to readers* _"I'd advise you to get out of the Authors note quickly and into the story, on behalf of our mentally unstable writer Ablade, he'd like to say sorry for the last chapter being all jumpy but now the story will stay in Tokyo and only go into the past occasionally, as for us were outta here." _*Runs*_**

**Rainia: "Read and Review, please." _*Follows HackV5*_**

**Ablade: "………. Ha…….. Ha…….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"**

**----------------------**

**Chapter 6: A Demonic Secret and New Allies?**

**Everyone excluding Keiichiro and Ablade(x2): **"What the heck?!"

**Ablade Copy: **"Look an obvious and clever distraction." _*Points at a random area of the Lab*_

_No one looks and they give him a look that says, "How stupid do you think we are?"_

**Ablade Copy: **"Damn it, it never works."

**Ablade: **"Then why did you do it?"

**Ablade Copy: **"Couldn't hurt to try."

**Ryou: **_*Awestruck* _"You mind telling me what's going on here?"

**Keiichiro: **"Well you see, it happened like this…"

_Keiichiro tells them about finding the ice, but doesn't tell them what was in it, and then tells them about the accident that happened in the Shirogane lab all those years ago._

**Ryou: **"And why wasn't I told this earlier?"

**Keiichiro: **"You were only nine at the time and we thought it was better to keep it a secret, then Ablade left so we never thought it was important to tell you."

**Ryou: **"Fine, but can you please tell me what was in the ice."

**Ablade: **"Sorry that's a secret for another time."

**Ryou: **"Why?"

**Ablade: **"You'll find out when it happens."

_Ryou starts grumbling under his breath._

**Ichigo: **"That's interesting. _*Looks at Copy Ablade*_ "Nice to meet you."

**Ablade Copy: **"Nice to meet you too."

**Ryou: **"Well back to the reason why we came down here. Keiichiro is there any demon activity?"

**Keiichiro: **"No there's been none all day, but around noon there was a disruption in the atmosphere, but nothing was recorded from it."

**Ryou: **"Hmm, well that doesn't seem to important. So you girls can go home, if anything comes up we'll alert you."

_The girls leave and Ryou says he's going out for awhile; Keiichiro is looking at the records of the disturbance, while Ablade is already asleep on the couch and the copy is back inside Ablade._

**Keiichiro: **_*Thinking* "These reading aren't making any sense what so ever. High oxygen levels, high water levels, that's impossible it's to high in the atmosphere for these readings to be accurate. Wait, what's that?" *Out loud* _"Ablade wake up and get over here."

**Ablade: **"Keiichiro can't you let a guy sleep?" _Gets up off the couch and walks over. _"What is it?"

**Keiichiro: **"Ablade, I know you weren't here when it happened but does that look like a spaceship to you?"

**Ablade: **"Hmm, yeah it does but what does a spaceship have to do with anything, it was probably the government testing one, it's no big problem."

**Keiichiro: **"Ablade, that spaceship isn't human made."

(Present) (A Park in Tokyo)

**Ryou: **_*Talking to himself* _"What a week, first the demons, then they have two members that look like my parents and then Ablade having weird powers. Why do things like this happen every time Ablade is near, it's like he is magnet of mishaps. They seem to follow him everywhere."

**?????: **"Maybe it isn't mishaps that follow him, maybe he follows them."

**Ryou: **"Who's there?"

**Ahsab: **"That all depends on who's asking?"

**Ryou: **"Oh it's you Ahsab, what do you want?"

**Ahsab: "**Nothing really, I was just looking out from this tree and you just happened to be talking to yourself, so I thought I'd give you some philosophical advice."

**Ryou: **"So that information you just said is worthless?"

**Ahsab: **"No, Ablade and I have crossed paths before, and every time we met he seemed to be following one thing or another and it always ended with mishaps, so I think he follows mishaps not the other way around."

**Ryou: **"I see where you're coming from, but is that better or worst?"

**Ahsab: **"That all depends on how bad the mishap is."

**Ryou: **"True."

(Present)(Ichigo's House)

**Ichigo: **_*Sigh* _"What a long day, I wish Ryou would give us some time off."

_Ichigo switches off the lights, falls on her bed and stretches, she stops mid-stretch and her cat ears pop out, they twitch as if they are listening for something._

**Ichigo: **_*Thinking* "Whose voice is that, it sounds familiar."_

_Ichigo gets off her bed and creeps towards the window she peers out and is greeted with a strange site, it's pitch black outside, not even the street lights are shining, but due to her cat DNA she can still see what is happening outside. Two members of the Demons of the Past are in the street next to her house, Ichigo opens her window slightly to hear what the say._

**Member #13: **_*Deep Male Voice* _"Why must we make these transactions here, why can't we do this at the base?"

**Member #12: **_*Soft Female Voice* _"If we didn't they may realise that these bodies are failing us." _(A/N: Remember their voice tones, it makes it easier for you to read and for me to type, thanks.)_

**Member #13: **"Fair enough." _*Sigh* _"So where is it?"

_The Female member reaches into her cloak and withdraws a vial of Glowing Water._

**Member #12: **"Here it is, but this should only keep these bodies alive for another week, we have to find new victims or we will surly die."

**Member #13: **"It's kind of funny isn't it? The same thing that the Tokyo Mew Mews are looking for is the same stuff that keeps our bodies alive, but how did you manage to get this?"

**Member #12: **"I took it from the Mew Lab itself, this body still has memories of that kid's mother, luckily she knew the code for that containment chamber and the kid never changed the pass code on it, must have been the only thing to survive the fire when we unleashed that chimera anima on it. What's even better is that he blamed the Aliens for it, hah!"

**Member #13: **"If only he knew, it would rip his poor little heart in two. We should tell him before we shed these bodies for newer ones. Anyways let's use that Mew Aqua and they we can get out of here."

_The Demons drink the Mew Aqua and leave. Ichigo is wide eyed and leaning against the wall underneath the window, she is pale as a ghost and shaking. The information she just heard made the battle for Earth just that more complicated._

(Present) (Mew Lab)

_Keiichiro and Ablade are still looking at the Spaceship on the computer screen, Ryou has returned and is coming down the Lab stairs._

**Ryou: **"What are you two doing?"

**Ablade: **"Being confused, now come here and join us."

**Ryou: **"What?"

**Keiichiro: **"He means we can't figure this out, look at this picture. What do you see?"

**Ryou: **_*Looking at the Picture* _"Well I see an Alien spaceship, so?" _5 Seconds Pass. _"Wait, what?! Why the hell is an Alien spaceship back here, oh this is not good!"

_Ryou goes into a panic attack and Ablade hits him across the head, Ryou instantly regains his cool-guy composure and says that they have to start the next part of Project Mew._

**Ablade: **"Are you sure this is wise? It seems too soon for part 5."

**Ryou: **"Well it won't be done for at least two months, but it will be our backup plan, just encase we can't stop the Demons and now the Aliens. Let's go."

(Present - The Next Day)(A Park in Tokyo)

_A battle between the Demons, Ahsab and the Mews has been going on for over an hour now, both sides have been giving it their all. The chimera animas (5) are fighting Zakuro, Ringo, Minto, Pudding and Ahsab. The Demons themselves (only 5 members and the leader) are fighting Ichigo, Lettuce, Berry and Ahsab again (He's a multi-tasker). The battle is going bad for both sides as the Mew are now stronger, the leader of the Demons is healed and Ahsab is fighting two battles, so their all equally matched._

**Zakuro: **"We can't keep this up, no one is winning. _*Sidesteps a Chimera Anima* _"We have to find a way to end this soon."

**Ichigo: **"I know, but how can we?"

**?????: **"Oh, poor Koneko-chan, looks like you need our help."

_A green blur is seen and a chimera anima turns back into a parasite, next a smaller brown blur is seen and another chimera anima turns back. _

**??????: **"Fuu-Rai-Sen!" _(A/N: Translated, Windy Thunder Fan)_

_Two more chimera anima turn back, Ahsab seeing his chance attacks the final one and it too returns to being a parasite. The demons dash across the park away from whatever destroyed their chimera animas. The air starts to flicker above the Mews and Masha's alarm goes off. _

**Masha: **"Aliens, Aliens!"

**----------------------**

**Chapter End**

_***Whoose* The Authors note is empty, nothing moves, a wrapper flies by pushed by the wind. A lone figure walks onto the page.**_

**Burn: "Hello anybody there?"**

**Ablade: _*Yawn* _"Hey Burn, good to see you back, how was your vacation?"**

**Burn: "It was good, man do I have stories to tell. But that's for later, where is everyone?"**

_**They both look around.**_

**Ablade: "Good question." **

_**A piece of paper hits Ablade in the face and Burn takes it off and looks at it.**_

**Burn: "It says, "To anyone that reads this, run Ablade is in insomniac mode.""**

**Ablade: "What, I wasn't in insomniac mode I was sleeping over there in that tree." _*Points to the only thing in the authors note page, it's the portal tree leading to the World of Tokyo Mew Mew.*_**

_**They both notice someone off in the distance behind the tree, they walk over.**_

**Ablade: "Oh, they thought my clone was me, oh those silly OC's. Wait since when does he have insomniac mode?"**

**Burn: "Who cares, just lock him up and let's end this stupid A/N story."**

**Ablade: "Good idea." _*Turns to Readers.* _"Sorry about the wait, the stupid A/N story and the shortness of this chapter, compared to my other chapters. It will be better next time. Adios, till next chapter."**

**Disclaimer: No one was hurt in the making of this A/N, though I wish some of my OC's were. **_Lousy OC's._


	8. Chp7: Slice & Dice The Death of a Member

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**If you have read any of my other fanfics disregard everything you know about Ablade and my other OC's from that story.**

**Ablade: "Good Morning everybody, it's good to be back!"**

**Burn: "It's 3 in the afternoon, Ablade."**

**Ablade: "That's morning for me, but that's beside the point. I'd just like to say sorry for the last two chapters, chapter 5 for jumping from one area to another and the last chapter for being to short, but now I'm back and ready to write. So enjoy and Read and review, please I have only got two people who have reviewed, and thanks to you two for that, but I need more feed back. So thanks and enjoy.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a somewhat graphic description of someone getting killed, I will tell you when it comes so you can skip it if you want, it's small but somewhat descriptive, just a warning for my Readers, enjoy.**

**----------------------------**

**Chapter 7: Slice & Dice, the Death of a Member**

**Masha: **"Aliens, Aliens!"

**Ichigo: **"What?!"

**Kish: **"Miss us, Koneko-chan?"

**Ichigo: **"Kish, Pai, Taruto!"

**Pudding: **"Tar-Tar!"

_Pudding flying hugs Taruto, causing them to crash to the ground. Pai doesn't look amused as always and Kish is teasing Ichigo._

**DotP Leader: **"Who the hell are they?"

**DotP Member 1:** "Hmm, could it be the aliens Master talked about?"

**DotP Leader: **"You mean the failures?"

**DotP Member 7: **"Most likely since they seem to be quite friendly with the Mew Mews."

**DotP Leader: **"Damn it, this just complicates things. Let's get out of here."

-----------------------

(Present) (Mew Lab)

**Keiichiro: **"Are you sure it was wise to let them in here?"

**Ryou: **"Well they saved us and they said they wanted to be our allies. Plus it's good to have them near by, so we can watch them and make sure they don't start more trouble.

**Keiichiro: **"If you say so Ryou. Where's Ablade?"

**Ryou: **"Over there." _*Points*_

_Ablade is hanging upside down from the wall (With the help of one of his inventions), Kish is floating upside down and their starring at each other with looks that could kill._

**Ablade: **_*Growls*_

**Kish: **"Hmm?" _*5 minutes pass* _"This human is strange; he just keeps starring at me."

**Ablade: **"You're an Alien and you're calling me strange. Now that's funny, ha!"

_Kish gets angry and punches Ablade, within seconds Ablade and Kish are fighting. Pudding and Taruto are betting on who will win. Berry and Ringo are pretending to be cheerleaders and are cheering for Ablade. _

**Ryou: **"Something tells me this is just only the start."

**Ablade: **_*Nodding* _"Indeed."

**Ryou: **"Ablade? How'd you get out of the fight?" _*Looks over at Kish and Ablade, still fighting.* _"That's your clone, isn't it?"

**Ablade: **_*Chuckling* _"Yup, I got bored about half way through and let him fight that Alien. So now that the Aliens have joined us, what do we do?"

**Ryou: **"I think we should take the fight to the Demons. They won't stop until were dead, so we have to do something about them."

**Ablade: **"Like what?"

**Ryou: **"That's the problem. You see we have to get rid of them, but I don't think we can capture them, but I really don't like the alternative, plus I don't want blood on the hands of those girls."

**Ablade: **"Well, if it has to happen I will do it. It won't be the first time and it won't be the last."

**Ryou: **"What?! You don't mean you've…"

**Ablade: **"Unfortunately I have. You see Ryou, drastic times call for drastic measures and if I have to I will not think twice about getting rid of the Demons."

**Ryou: **_*Thinking* "Ablade would never do that, but they again he did sound really serious. I hope he never has to resort to that."_

_--------------------------_

(Present - Next Day) (Café Mew Mew)

_The Café is abuzz with activity; it's a school holiday and everyone from all the Tokyo schools seem to want to eat at Café Mew Mew._

**Berry: **"We'll be with you in a moment."

**Ichigo: **"Here's your order, enjoy."

**Pudding: **"Have a good day, na no da!"

**Zakuro: **"Here." _*Puts food on a table.*_

**Lettuce: **"May I take your order, desu?"

**Ichigo: **"Mint, stop drinking your tea and get to work, this is the busiest day we have ever had."

**Mint: **"Sorry, it's my tea time."

**Ichigo: **"According to you it's always tea time, now get to work!"

---------------------------------

(Perspective Switch) (Café Mew Mew)

**Ryou: **"I have never seen it this busy in all the time since the café opened a year ago. This is too hectic."

**Ablade: **"Well let's get out of here then, it's not like were doing anything anyways."

_Ryou and Ablade leave through the back door of the café. Kish, Pai, and Taruto are outside and talking to each other, they notice Ablade and Ryou and Kish calls them over._

**Kish: **"Hey blondie, hey Human." _(A/N: Kish's nick names for Ryou and Ablade, if you didn't realise Kish hates Ablade."_

**Ryou: **"What is it Kish?"

**Pai: **"We were looking over that data you gave us of those new parasites and we have studied it and broken its data down to the most primitive of states to determine what it consists of."

**Ablade: **"Huh?"

**Taruto: **"We found out what it's made of."

**Ablade: **"Oh."

**Kish: **"It's a living creature like our parasites, but it has been fused with a DNA booster, allowing it to strengthen the animal it infuses before it transforms it, which is how they are so much stronger than the ones we used."

**Ryou: **"This is not good at all. With that they can create one strong enough to wipe out Tokyo, but why haven't they yet?"

**Pai: **"Because of the drawbacks to the DNA booster, it uses the Demons blood to increase its strength. So every time they have to make it stronger they have to give up more blood, and from what I can tell they are not human, and their bodies are not made of the same compounds as normal humans."

_Crash! Everyone turns around, Ichigo is standing there a garbage bag is at her feet. She looks frightened and starts to tear up._

**Kish: **"Konenko-chan what's the matter?"

**Ichigo: **_*Sobbing* _"I was hoping I heard them wrong."

**Ryou: **"What are you talking about?"

**Ichigo **_*Still Sobbing* _"The demons take over the bodies of humans and live in them until they can't keep the bodies alive then they find new ones."

**Ablade: **"What?! How did you find this out?"

_Ichigo retells what she heard from the previous night, when the Demons were outside her house._

**Ryou: **"Damn it, why? Those bastards, they used my parent's bodies to walk among us humans."

**Ablade: **"Well at least we now know that they aren't Demons themselves. That's good, right Ryou?"

**Ryou: **"Damn it!"

_Ryou runs back into the Café. Ablade and the others are stunned; Ichigo also goes back to the Café. Ablade and the Aliens are left alone._

**Ablade: **_*Monotone* _"Hey, you aliens have technology more advanced then the humans of this planet, right?"

**Kish: **"What's it to you?"

**Ablade: **"I have a plan, but I require higher technology than this planet offers, you think you can hook me up?"

**Pai: **"We probably could, but you will have to tell us what it is you're going to make."

**Ablade: **"Fair enough. What I'm going to make involves something called Ma…"

-----------------------------

(Perspective Change) (Mew Lab)

**Keiichiro: **"So that's why they look like your parents. I'm sorry Ryou; this must be real hard on you. Would you like me to leave?"

**Ryou: **"No, it's ok. I just need to keep my mind on something else. Let's run through the data for Phase 5. _*Goes to the Mew Aqua containment chamber, and types in the code.* _"Damn it, where is the Mew Aqua? Oh right, the Demons took it, damn."

**Keiichiro: **"It's ok Ryou, I hid some of it just encase. So we still have it, just not as much as before."

_Buzzzzzzzzzzz! The alarm on the computer goes off; it says the Demons are in the main park of Tokyo. Keiichiro calls the girls and luckily they just closed the café. They all go to the location, except Ryou. He decided to stay behind._

----------------------

(Present) (Main Park Tokyo)

**DotP Leader: **"Tokyo Mew Mew, you and your friends will not survive this time, we will destroy you all."

_Ahsab, the Aliens and Tokyo Mew Mew are fighting a huge turtle chimera anima. Keiichiro and Ablade are standing a little bit away watching._

**Ichigo: **"Kish hit it in the leg."

**Kish: **"Right." _*He attacks it with his Sai (His weird swords).* "_Got him, ahhh!"

_The Turtle chimera anima hit him. Kish is sent flying into a tree, the turtle spits goo at Kish and it traps him to the tree._

**Kish: **"What is this stuff? I can't move."

**Taruto: **"Don't worry I'll get you out."

_Taruto goes to help him but the chimera anima is to quick, (A/N: Ironic considering it's a turtle.) it hits Taruto with a blast of goo also and sticks him to the tree. The group of heroes all fall prey to the turtles goo, soon only an injured Ahsab is left fighting._

**Ahsab: **_*Breathing heavily* _"I will not lose to the likes of you; you wretched creatures can not be allowed to walk this planet."

_The Leader of the Demons walks up to Ahsab and kicks him in the face._

**DotP Leader: **"You really think that you can win? All of your friends are trapped, and your fates have been sealed. It's time to die Ahsab. Number 12 and 13 come here, I will give you the honour of killing our greatest foe."

**DotP Member 12&13: **"We would be honoured, leader."

_The two members that have the bodies of Ryou's parents walk up to Ahsab, they draw their blades._

**Ablade: **"Looks like it's time I show another of my secrets."

**********************************************

**Warning: This is the part when you people who don't like descriptive death should skip, just go to the other part after it says description done.**

**********************************************

**Ablade: **"Bone Rupture: Death Rose Jutsu!"

_A bone in the shape of a swords' blade comes out from Ablade's hand and pierces the Demon that has Ryou's father body, it goes right through his head and then pierces the one that has Ryou's mother body. Blood pours out of their broken skulls, Ablade retracts his bone and the bodies fall to the ground lifeless._

**********************************************

**Description End**

**********************************************

_As the two members of the Demons lay dead on the ground Ablade looks up and starring right back at him is Ryou, he decided to join the group but came at the exact moment Ablade killed the Demons that had his parents bodies._

**Ablade: **_*Surprised and Shocked* _"Ryou."

**Keiichiro: **_*Turning to look at Ryou, and thinking* "No, not again. Even though they aren't his real parents, it must be tearing him up to see their bodies die like that."_

_Keiichiro runs to Ryou and catches him, just as he passes out. The Demons, after getting over the shock of the death of two of their members, leave quickly taking the parasite out of the turtle and leaving. Ablade cuts the girls, the aliens, and Ahsab out of their traps, then walks over to where Ahsab is burning the bodies with his white flame. It was better Ryou didn't see what one of the Demons looked like without their human bodies; it would make it even worst for him, if he did._

**Ahsab: **"Are you sure you did the right thing, killing them like that?"

**Ablade: **"It was either them or you; I think the choice was quite clear."

**Ahsab: **_*Turing to look at the others* _"I sure hope your right."

---------------------------------

(Present - Five Days Later) (Mew Lab)

**Ablade: **"Ryou are you sure you're ok?"

**Ryou: **"I've felt better, but yeah I'm ok. It was just the shock of seeing them die like that, it just got to me."

**Ablade: **"I'm sorry Ryou, but I had to kill them."

**Ryou: **"I know Ablade, I'm not blaming you. It's just that seeing my parents bodies killed, it hurts even if it wasn't actually them."

**Ablade: **"I'm sorry Ryou."

**Ryou: **"That's ok Ablade, now can you please leave I have some stuff to think about."

_Ablade leaves the lab and Ryou is left alone, he gets up and locks the door to the lab, so no one can get in. Ryou goes back to the chair in front of the computer and begins typing away._

**Ryou: **"You demons thought we were hard to beat before, just wait till I'm done."

----------------------------

**Chapter End**

**Ablade: "And so the story truly starts, be prepared for fighting, romance, and anything else me and my team of writers (Me and my OC's) can think of."**

**HackV6: "Hells ya!"**

**Kish: "I hope we appear more."**

**Ablade: "Don't worry you will."**

**Kish: "You said romance; does that mean me and Koneko-chan?"**

**Ablade: "I'm not saying yes, I'm not saying no. I'll just say that a few pairings will be hinted at, because I really don't want to make this into a lemon. So will see Kish, will see."**


	9. Chp8: And they there was 10

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**If you have read any of my other fanfics disregard everything you know about Ablade and my other OC's from that story.**

**Ablade: "Sorry I didn't update as much as I promised I would, but I did write a lot of chapters, this one, part of the next chapter, the rough copy of the final chapter and it's epilogue, and a secret chapter that will be revealed after I finish writing this story, along with a quarter of a chapter of my Zero no Tsukaima story. So it wasn't a waste of time."**

**HackV7: "This chapter is short, it's to introduce… well you'll see. But this chapter was originally going to be chapter 10 but Ablade scrapped chapter 9 and turned chapter 8 into the new chapter 9. Now this chapter is chapter 8 instead of 10. Hope you could follow that."**

**Burn: "I couldn't even follow that, and I'm the smart one of our group."**

**Rainia: "I beg to differ."**

**Ablade: "Shut up all of you! Ok this chapter is short so read but don't review. See you later."**

**----------------------------**

**Chapter 8: And they there was 10**

(The Demon's of the Past Base) (Present)

**DotP Leader: **"I hate them!" _*Bang* His fist hits the table. _"Every time we create a stronger parasite infuser those damn girls or that Ahsab destroys it. How are then able to get stronger every time?!"

**DotP Member 1: **"Well sir, every time we make a stronger one something happens to turn the tide of battle in their favour. Ahsab showing up, their new powers, the aliens, and then that kid with the bone thing, something always happens to help them."

**DotP Member 4: **"She makes a good point, other than them actually getting those new powers earlier, they really haven't gotten stronger. They just keep getting more allies; maybe we should split them up, but how? Anyway we should get some food before the others eat it all."

_The two members and the Leader leave the room and head towards the area they eat in. The base looks to be an old castle possibly once owned by a lord of ancient Japan. They 3 demons enter a dark, old room with a table in the center. The table has food of all types on it and around the table the rest of the Demons sit on old chairs. The Leader and the two other demons take their seats. The rest of the demons quite down and sit silently waiting for the Leader to tell them what is going to happen next._

**DotP Leader: **_*Sigh* _"We have come to the conclusion that Tokyo Mew Mew and it's allies are in fact not getting stronger but are getting more allies, they now out number us 14 to our 11. We are still deciding on what to do next so until then enjoy this time off. Dig in!"

_The demons start eating and talking again._

**DotP Leader: **_*Talking to Member 1__*** **_"We have to kill them soon or our plans will fail, we have to do it even if we have to resort to underhanded tactics."

----------------------------

(A Dark Corner - Eating Area of the Demons Base) (Present)

_A figure of a person is in a shadow but is almost impossible to see. The figure is listening to the conversation from the Leader to Member 1._

**?????: **_*Whispering* _"My thoughts exactly."

----------------------------

(The Demons perspective - Eating Area) (Present)

_The leader is still talking but something on the table catches his eye._

**DotP Leader: **"When did we get that type of apple to eat?"

**DotP Member 1: **_*Looking at Apple* _"We didn't, heck we don't even have any normal apples."

_Just then a Member grabs the apple and takes a bite of it, the Leader realises that something is wrong and yells out…_

**DotP Leader: **"Don't swallow that bite!!!"

_Too late._

**DotP Member 11: **_*Gurgling Nosies*_

_He falls face forward on the table and lays there dead. The rest of the demons jump out of their seats with swords in hand. The Leader goes over to the corpse._

**DotP Leader: **"A poison apple. Damn it!!!"

_Just then a flicker is seen in the corner of the room. _

**DotP Leader: **"Who's over there?!"

_The Leader and a few Members walk to the corner, all that is there is a piece of paper. A member picks it up and reads it._

**DotP Member 6: **"It says:

1 down, 10 to go.

Signed, _Orpheus. _

_P.S_

_Ah ha ha, ah ha ha, ah ha. *Sinister Laughter*_

**DotP Member 3: **"He actually wrote *Sinister laughter*?"

**DotP Member 6: **"Yes he did."

**DotP Leader: **"Enough! We must find this _Orpheus _and kill him before he joins Tokyo Mew Mew or they will be even harder to kill. Now find him and destroy him!"

-------------------------

**End Chapter**

**A/N: **

**Ablade: "It's a short chapter but I wanted to introduce my new OC. Also there was a reference to the theme song and a reference to the next chapter, see if you can find them."**

**HackV7: "Well the theme song one is really easy, but the other one can't be found until after they read the next chapter. So that really isn't fair Ablade."**

**Ablade: "Shut up!"**


	10. Chp9: A Maze and a Trap

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**If you have read any of my other fanfics disregard everything you know about Ablade and my other OC's from that story.**

**Ablade: "Hello Readers, long time no type. Well now that school is ending I can finally write again. Well these last few months weren't all that unproductive, I fixed up a lot of my spelling and grammar mistakes in my other chapters and re-wrote this chapter 7 times. Also I realised I made a huge mistake in the last chapters. The Demons in Ryou's Parent's bodies where labelled as Member 1 & 2 but they when they die their Member 12 & 13. So I changed it so that there always Member 12 & 13. The other chapters are re-uploaded with all my fixes so read them if you want to."**

**Rainia: "Well on with the chapter, read and review." **

**-------------------------**

**Chapter 9: A Maze and a Trap.**

(Present - 1 Week after the Last Real Chapter) (Café Mew)

**Keiichiro: **"I'm worried about Ryou, he's been locked up in the Lab for a week now, and he won't let anybody in."

**Ablade: **"Well, he's alive at least so you shouldn't worry too much. He probably has some messed up plan that will end up failing horribly, like always."

**Keiichiro: **"Ablade that happens to you not Ryou."

**Ablade: **"Oh, right. Never mind then."

**Ryou: **"I've finally done it."

**Ablade: **"What the!!! Dam it Ryou don't sneak up on me like that." _*Sniffs & Gags* _"Oh man, Ryou you need a bath, that smell is horrible."

**Ryou: **"That can be dealt with later. You guys have to see my new creations, come on."

_Ryou, Keiichiro and Ablade descend to the Lab._

**Ryou: **"Here look at this." _*Hands Ablade a Sword hilt with no Blade and Keiichiro a piece of wood* _"Well what do you guys think?"

**Ablade: **_*Whispering to Keiichiro* _"Are you sure it was me who had the mess up ideas?"

**Keiichiro: **"Ryou, I hate to say this but you have to leave the Lab and go to bed you're not yourself."

**Ryou: **_*Confused* _"Hmm, why? _He looks at Ablade then at Keiichiro. _Oh you think I'm crazy, I forgot to tell you how to activate them. Ablade lower your sword so that it's at your side, as if it where in a sheath, then metaphorically removed it from that sheath."

_Ablade gives Keiichiro a look that says, "I think Ryou has gone off the deep end." But Ablade still does it. When his blade is metaphorically unsheathed the blade of the sword appears, it looks like liquid metal and has the color of an amethyst._

**Ablade: **"Whoa, wasn't expecting that. Interesting contraption Ryou, so what does Keiichiro's piece of wood do?"

_Ryou explains the detail of Keiichiro's weapon. He has to metaphorically take it off his back as if it was strapped onto it. It then turns into a bo staff. (A/N: A staff that is roughly two meters in length.)_

**Ryou: **"These weapons will allow us to help the girls from now on; also Ablade doesn't have to risk using his powers which could end up killing him and as for Keiichiro's and my weapon there infused with some of the Mew Aqua giving them a huge amount of power, which gives my axe the ability to take down any Demon member." _(A/N: The axe is huge.)_

**Ablade: **"Ryou is that huge axe compensating for something else, ahahahaha!"

**Ryou: **_*Blushing* _"Ablade shut up! Damn it, why must you make everything into an insult or joke?!"

**Ablade: **"Its fun to make you embarrassed, it just proves that you're not as cool and composed as you seem."

**Ryou: **_*Grumbling* _"Whatever, now our weapons are for only one thing and that is to get rid of the Demons, Ablade can easily do it, that's why his sword isn't infused with any Mew Aqua, but Keiichiro's and mine are because we aren't as skilled in fighting, the Mew Aqua gives us temporary powers. So use it only when one of the demons has to be disposed of.

**Ablade: **"So now were ready to kick butt?"

**Ryou: **"Exactly." _The Demon alarm goes off. _"And it looks like were just in time to test them out."

----------------------

(Present) (Tokyo - Sony Computer Entertainment Headquarters) (lol)

_(A/N: There's a story behind the location read my Authors note at the end of the chapter for details.)_

_The chimera anima just showed up, but already the Sony building has been completely destroyed, as the Mews, Ryou, Keiichiro and Ablade arrive they find that the building is covered in trees inside and out, turning it into a labyrinth. _

**Ryou: **"What in the world, how did those demons manage this?"

**Pai: **"It seems that the chimera anima they created this time has the ability to control plants. We should proceed with caution."

**Ablade: **"When'd you get here?"

**Kish: **"About a minute ago."

**Ryou: **"If you're going to join us then hurry up."

_Ryou and the others are already going into the entrance of the Labyrinth, Ablade and the Aliens quickly follow, as they enter the maze it's like the world has suddenly changed, while it is in a building it looks like the forest goes on forever, oddly enough natural light is shining through the leaves even though they are already far in the building._

**Berry: **"This forest is amazing, how did they make it this way?"

**Pai: **"Even I can't figure this out."

**Ablade: **"I've seen this before; last time it was a forest Labyrinth inside of a giant tree, man that was one heck of an adventure. It seems the demons were somehow able to recreate the same effect."

_As the group continues to admire the Labyrinth they enter a huge opening in the maze as they walk into the center a trap is sprung and the trees close around them cutting them off from each other. Their split into 6 groups consisting of: Kish & Ichigo, Pudding & Tart, Mint & Zakuro, Ryou & Keiichiro, Pai & Lettuce, Ablade & Berry & Ringo._

_(A/N: If you're into pairings you see where I'm going with this, lol. But this is not going to be a lemon so sorry to disappoint.)_

**Ryou: **"Is everyone ok?"

**Ablade: **"I've got Ringo and Berry over here and were ok."

**Ichigo: **_*Depressed* _"Kish is over here and were ok."

**Kish: **"Koneko-chan, you say that as if it's a bad thing."

**Ichigo: **"Shut up Kish!"

**Pai: **"Mew Lettuce and I are ok and it seems we can't teleport or fly in this Labyrinth."

**Taruto: **"I know and I'm stuck with the crazy monkey girl."

**Pudding: **"Tar-Tar!"

**Mint: **"I'm ok and so is Zakuro onee-sama."

**Ryou: **"And Keiichiro is over here with me, so everyone is ok. Well since these trees are to thick and the Aliens can't teleport or fly, we should try to find away back to each other. So everyone watch yourself and make our main objective to find each other, if you find the chimera anima leave it alone if you can, it's better if were all there."

**Everyone Else: **"Ok."

------------------------------

(Kish & Ichigo)

**Ichigo: **_*Thinking* "Of all the people I could have been stuck with, why did it have to be Kish?"_

**Kish: **_*Thinking* "I wonder if I could get Ichigo to kiss me… or more?"_

_Since their both lost in their own thoughts, neither of them realises that the Labyrinth is closing in on them. Until…_

**Ichigo: **"Ouch! Hey when did this tree get here?"

**Kish: **_*Looking around* _"Also didn't we just come from that direction?"

_Kish is pointing behind them and trees are all that is there._

**Ichigo: **"Wait a moment, were boxed in! How do we get out?!"

_Vines lash out and tie Kish and Ichigo to a tree._

**Ichigo: **"Damn it, now what are we going to do?"

**Kish: **"Well we could, scream for help but oddly enough I don't think that's going to help."

**Ichigo: **"Well what should we do then?"

**Kish: **"Hmm? We could kiss."

**Ichigo: **"What! I don't think so Kish!"

**Kish: **"But where in the perfect position for that."

**Ichigo: **"Stop it Kish, I have a boyfriend!"

**Kish: **"I can't Koneko-chan, where stuck to a tree remember."

**Ichigo: **"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

-------------------------------

_All throughout the Labyrinth you can hear screams and yelling, it seems that most of the small groups have fallen into similar traps, not all as suggestive as this one, lol._

-------------------------------

(Ryou & Keiichiro)

**Ryou: **"Did you hear that?"

**Keiichiro: **"Hear what?"

**Ryou: **"It sounded like someone was yelling."

**Keiichiro: **"I think you hearing things."

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!_

**Ryou: **"Ok I definitely heard something now."

**Keiichiro: **_*Pointing* _"That's because of that."

**Ryou: **"Huh?" _*Looking* _"Oh crap!"

_A giant chimera anima bee's nest is hanging off of a tree, and many chimera anima bees' are swarming around it._

**Ryou: **"Don't make any loud noises and lets just back away."

**Keiichiro: **"Got it."

_Crack! Pudding and Taruto break through the trees to the left of the bees._

**Ryou: **"That's not good."

**Pudding: **"Yay! We made it out of those funny smelling trees!"

**Taruto: **"That only because you tackled me in the air! Why would you do that, when the trees are doing weird things?! It could have killed us!"

_Ryou and Keiichiro run up to Pudding and Taruto and cover their mouths._

**Ryou: **_*Whispering* _"Be quite you two or you'll attract the bees!"

**Keiichiro: **"Too late." _Keiichiro points at the bees that are flying at a high speed towards them._ "Run!"

**Ryou: **"I can't I'm stuck to Taruto and Pudding."

**Taruto: **"Dang trees they must have released this when that funny smell was happening."

_The bees descend on them, just then a black flash is seen, the whole area that the bees are in, including their hive, is destroyed instantly. The remnants of the trees are all twisted and burnt._

**Orpheus: **"Ahahahahahaha!!! Damned bees, think they can attack random people, bring it on." _*Looks around* _"Oh looks like I killed them all already, never mind." _Turns to Ryou and company. _"Hello good people, and what are you doing in this trap o' trees?"

**Ryou: **"Umm?"

**Orpheus: **"Well that's not important; let me get the tree sap off you." _Orpheus takes the sap off with a weird stick and eats it. _"Well I'll be off then." _He dashes off through the trees and vanishes."_

**Ryou: **"What just happened?"

**Keiichiro: **"I afraid to ask. Well should we get going?"

**Taruto: **"We might as well."

**Pudding: **"Yay, na no da!"

-------------------------

(Ablade, Berry, Ringo and Ahsab)

**Ablade: **"Bone Rupture: Deadlock jutsu." _Ablade's rib cage bursts through his chest and pierces five tree chimera anima and they turn into parasites._

**Ringo: **"Reborn Apple Surprise" _Some Chimera Anima turn back into parasites._

**Berry: **"Reborn Loveberry Inferno" _Even more turn back._

**Ahsab: **"Holy Flame!" _The last Chimera Anima turn back into parasites but more just pop up._

**Ablade: **"We can't keep this up, even with Ahsab joining us! There's just to many of them."

**Berry: **"But what else can we do?"

**Ahsab: **"I don't know."

**Orpheus: **"Never fear Orpheus is here!"

**Ablade: **"What the hell?"

_Once again the Chimera Anima are destroyed with the remnants of the area looking burnt._

**Orpheus: **"Ahahahaha, fear me!" _He dashes off again._

**Ahsab: **"I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed today."

**Ringo: **"What has that Ablade onii-san?"

**Ablade: **"I'm not sure."

----------------------

(Ryou, Keiichiro, Taruto, and Pudding) (The main area of the Labyrinth)

**Ryou: **"Looks like we finally made it to the center."

_The scene is breathtaking; the area is wide open, with many flowers ranging from Emerald Green to Blood Red and every color in between. In the center of the area is a huge tree, which is obviously taller than the actual building which seems physically impossible but somehow it was done. On this tree are fruit that look like nothing on earth and on this tree in the center of it is a stone tablet. Ryou and the other walk up to it._

**Ryou: **"What is this place, are we even on earth anymore?"

**Keiichiro: **"I'm not sure, just look at these fruit." _Keiichiro picks up a fruit from the ground which fell from the tree, he examines it. _"I've never seen a fruit this color before, in fact I've never seen this color before."

**Pudding: **"And it tastes good to, na no da!"

**Ryou: **"Pudding, don't eat that!"

**Pudding: **"Why, it tastes good and it's juicy."

**Keiichiro: **"Well it doesn't look like anything bad is happening to her, so maybe it's safe to eat."

**Ryou: **"I wouldn't trust anything from a place like this especially since the Demons have something to do with it."

**Keiichiro: **"Well maybe this area is ok." _Keiichiro takes a bite and Ryou looks worried. _"It's not bad, you should try some."

**Ryou: **"No thanks."

_While the other eat the strange fruit Ryou is sitting on a log a little ways away._

**Ryou: **_*To himself*_ "Well this is great, I guess we should wait here for the other, but wish they wouldn't eat that fruit, who knows what it could do."

_Hours pass by but no one shows up Ryou is feeling hungry and since the others are fine he decides to eat some of the fruit also. Another hour passes but nothing happens. Ryou and the others are sitting on logs when suddenly Ryou gets up._

**Keiichiro: **"What's the matter Ryou?"

**Ryou: **"Listen can you hear that? It's quite to quite."

_Just then a song is heard on the breeze that has been slowly passing through the Labyrinth. _

_~When the darkness takes your world in fear~_

_~and the ones you love are no where near~_

_~Take a bite from the Fruit of Dark Yggdrasil~_

_~Always to sleep where the poison fell~_

_~Oh Dark Yggdrasil, claim another life~_

_~and send them all strait to hell!~_

**Ryou: **"What kind of song is that, lets get out of here, everyone."

_Ryou turns around but already Keiichiro, Taruto and Pudding have fallen into eternal sleep. Ryou rushes over to Keiichiro and shakes him trying to wake him up._

**Ryou: **"Keiichiro! Keiichiro! Wake up; we have to get out of here! Come on wake… up… come on… y-you have to w-w-wake up-p-p! Ugh!"

_Ryou passes out._

-------------------------------

(Ancient Past) (Unknown Location)

**?????: **_*Harsh Female Voice* _"Why do we have to do this? Wouldn't be easier just to use his powers to stop it now?!"

**?????: **_*Angry Male Voice* _"We can't yet you idiot! It would kill him if he was to release his powers now! We have to seal him away until then, it the planets only hope.

**?????: ***_Soft Female Voice* _"Well we better do it quick before he awakes. I wish we didn't have to do this."

-------------------------

(Present) (Dark Yggdrasil's Labyrinth)

**DotP Leader: **"Ha, that was easier then I thought. Unfortunately some of them got away."

_The Demons of the Past are around Dark Yggdrasil, tied up in the tree from vines are many of Team Mew, but not all of them, Ablade, Ahsab, Kish and Ichigo aren't there, oddly enough, also that Orpheus guy is not there either._

**Member 1: **_*Female Voice* _"No one can resist Dark Yggdrasil for long." _(A/N: Yggdrasil is an ancient Holy Tree said to be the World Tree. Dark Yggdrasil is its evil version I created, also the short song is completely made by me.)_

**Member 2: **_*Male Voice* _"These life forms are pathetic; they could have easily gone and eaten the fruit over there that is not poisonous. Wait why do we keep those trees alive over there?"

**Member 6: **_*Deep Male Voice* _"Who cares, we got what we came for now we just have to round up the last of the Humans here and they we can dispose of them.

_A lone figure steps out from the trees across from Dark Yggdrasil; he clothed much like Ahsab but its black instead of white. He crosses to the field of flowers and stops right before it. He stands there until the demons notice him._

**DotP Leader: **"Who the hell are you?!"

**?????: **"Wouldn't you like to know."

_He throws back his cape and the light goes out in the Labyrinth, the Demons are screaming what the hell and so on. They all of a sudden a voice says…_

**?????: **"Dragon Flame: Raging Inferno!"

_Dark Yggdrasil bursts into flames, the light suddenly appears again and everyone is gone, the Demons are confused and suddenly realise that Dark Yggdrasil is on fire they desperately try to put it out, but soon the whole Labyrinth is up in flames._

---------------------

(Present - A Day Later) (Tokyo Hospital)

_Team Mew are all in hospital beds in a big room, Ryou, Keiichiro and Ablade are sitting on chairs with bandages and stitches all over their bodies._

**Ryou: **"I can't believe we made it out of there. Thankfully that poison vanished when the Labyrinth burnt down or we would all still be asleep.

**Ablade: **"Well least you would be sleeping, after me and Ahsab lost Ringo and Berry, we were fighting off Venus fly trap chimera animas, if it wasn't for the Orpheus dude again, we would have been plant food. And to make it worst just after he kills them, the blasted Labyrinth bursts into flames, we just made it out and we found all of you in front of the building.

**Ryou: **"I wonder what happened after we passed out. Maybe Orpheus helped us."

**Ablade: **"Ryou I just said he was with us and I don't think he could have had time to save you light the Labyrinth on fire, get you out and then come save me and Ahsab. It's high unlikely.

**Keiichiro: **"Well then we may never know what happened inside that maze."

**Ringo: **_*Thinking* "I know what happened, but I won't tell."_

_----------------------------_

**Chapter End**

**Ablade: "A new OC and another Mysterious character, I wonder what will happen next."**

**HackV7: "Only time will tell, also Ablade don't forget to tell them about your choice of location."**

**Ablade: "Right, well the reason behind this is trivial, but it's because of the outrage the gaming community went on about awhile back when Sony announced that Tales of Vesperia was being released on the PS3 with more stuff then the Xbox360 version. I'm also pissed at that, so that's the reason. Also this is the longest chapter to Date. Type to you soon."**

**Rainia: "Remember that Ablade also fixed up his old chapters and add more stuff in some of them to, so read them again if you want.**


	11. Chp10: Secrets and Lies Part 1

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**If you have read any of my other fanfics disregard everything you know about Ablade and my other OC's from that story.**

**I don't own the Song Bloody Red Dungeons by Rhapsody of Fire**

**Ablade: "I'm back, sorry for the long delays, I got bored and things came up so I have been doing other stuff, but now I'm back and the stories shall resume, but not a quickly as before. Other than that I really don't have much to say this time, but I would like to know what you readers think about my story so please give me reviews, tell me what you like about it, what you hate about it or whatever, but please tell me something. So please read and review and give me something to work with here, please… anything… anything!!! **

**Oh and also I switched to a different writing style; tell me if you like it, because I'm also re-writing the other chapters like this. Thank you."**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Secrets and Lies Part 1**

(Earth - The Dark Ages (Exact Date Unknown))

_A man in dark robes with black hair and red eyes is walking down a dirt road surrounded by trees and flowers. As the man walks by them the closest flowers wither and die. He picks up a dead flower and puts it in his hair; he continues to walk and starts to sing a strange song._

_**Song: Necrom's Song **_

_**Artist: Me**_

~My name is a name, that should never be said~

~I walk amongst the living, but sleep with the dead~

~My smile brings fear and fills them with dread~

~I'm Necrom the Necromancer~

~The King of all Dead~

~I bring sorrow and malice wherever I tread~

~I'll poison you're water and taint you're bread~

~Try and fight back and I'll make you see Red~

~I'm Necrom the Necromancer~

~The King of all Dead~

_The sound of someone shouting stops the King of all Dead mid-song. _"Filthy little vermin! Get the hell of my property!"

"Hmm?" _The King of all Dead turns his head to see three kids running away from a house just a little ways away. The kids pass him and he turns to watch them, as soon as he does he sees a rock fly overhead almost hitting the kids._

*Chuckle* "Looks like I may have found a suitable candidate."

_He licks his lips and turns down the road leading to the small house. He enters the yard and looks around, the next thing he knows there's a sword stuck up to his throat, he looks down at the owner of the sword._ "My my, aren't you a sneaky little fellow." _An old man is holding the sword, he's shaking but the hand holding the sword is completely still, meaning that he was most likely an accomplished swordsman in his youth. _

_The man stares at Necrom and spits away from him._ "What the hell do you want?! I don't like company and I don't like strangers, and you seem to be the strangest of strangers that I have ever seen. Now get out of here or you'll end up like the rest of them." _He points over his shoulder and allows Necrom to turn his head to see. At the location where he pointed is a long fence with the heads of many people stuck to it the old man looks back at Necrom and grins evilly._

_Necrom grins back and licks his lips again. _"Impressive old man, but you're sword would hurt me like a blade of grass hurts a tree. So I advise you to put it down, besides I have a proposition for you that may be of great interest to you."

_The old man looks at Necrom with a curious glance. _"I'm listening." _He doesn't remove the sword from Necrom's neck._

*Sigh* "Well you see I have been traveling this world for many a year searching for people who have a total disregard for human life and you my friend are one such person. I have a very important question for you, what if I could give you eternal life, a life that you could use to destroy the humans you despise so much, would you accept my offer?"

_The old man lowers his sword and stares long and hard at Necrom. _"What are you, the Devil?!"

_Necrom smiles and holds out his right arm, it suddenly becomes enveloped in a black haze and then turns into a demonic claw. _"The Devil has nothing on me. I am Necrom the Necromancer, The King of all Dead, the God of Darkness and I would like you to be the first of a group of people that will destroy these wretched creatures that have taken this world and spread across it like a virus. You and you're other members would be the ones to rule this world and make whatever humans, you don't kill, you're slaves, I can grant you power beyond you're wildest dreams. What say you to my offer?"

_The old man looks down at the ground then around at his yard. _"So what's the catch?"

"The only catch my dear friend is that you will have to give up you're current body and switch bodies about every thousand years, give or take a few hundred, that is all. Other than that you have free reign on this world, to kill the humans that inhabit it."

"I like the sounds of that Necrom, I like it a lot. Sure I'll join this group, where do I sign up?"

_*Thinking* "Perfect he will be the start of my plan and hopefully the end of it also." _"Well just stand over there and I'll change you."

_The old man walks over to the center of the yard; Necrom raises his hands and shouts out an incantation. Black haze surrounds the old man then starts to fade, a monstrous figure is left where the man was, it looks up at Necrom and starts laughing._

"Perfect, it worked exactly as I hoped. Now my friend you must disguise yourself with a body, and look here I got one on me, how convenient. _Necrom pulls a body of a young man out of thin air, the corpse is drawn towards the demonic figure in the yard. It touches it and a dark light is seen, when it clears the young man is standing at the spot where the demon was, the only difference to him is that now his hair is black and his eyes are red. Necrom starts clapping and smiles. _"Well done, you did that quite quickly, well then it's up to you to find these other members of the group there should be thirteen if I'm correct. Now you need a name for you're group, hmm. Ah, I have got it, well my friend I'm happy to give you the title of leader of the group that shall transcend time, and I will call you The Demons of the Past. Enjoy."

_With that said Necrom licks his lips once more and walks away to allow his new friend to discover what his new body can really do, he has a smile on his face that could make a holy man run in fear, he's thinking of his plans for the future and how he just influenced the whole path of the world as he knew it. _

* * *

(Two Weeks Later) (Ryou's Lab)

_Everyone, excluding Ahsab & Orpheus, are sitting around a table discussing what to do next, their wounds and injuries from the last battle with the Demons of the Past have healed and everything has returned to normal, or at least as normal as things get around here. Everyone is talking and not much is getting done, the only two people who aren't talking are Ringo and Ablade, Ablade is sitting beside Ryou and Keiichiro and Ringo is between Ichigo and Berry. Ringo seems to be worried, while Ablade seems to be deep in thought, neither of them are being paid any attention to, but it's not like their complaining about it. Ryou and Keiichiro are having a heated discussion that's getting louder by the moment._

_*Bam!*_ _Ryou hits the table with his fist. _"Keiichiro, we have to do something about these damn Demons, if it wasn't for whatever or whoever helped us, we all would have been dead. We can't keep playing this evil game of cat and mouse; we have to do something about them!"

"Yes Ryou I know we have to do something, but what? Every time we get something new or someone joins us they just use more of their blood to power up their parasites and look what happened this time. That labyrinth was, even though it seems completely illogical, magic. Do you know what that means, not only do they possess the power to create parasites and through that chimera anima, but they can also bend the very fabric of life to create what they want, how can we beat that?!"

*Sweat Drop* "For the love of god Keiichiro calm down. Ablade said it's not magic, but it could pose a problem for us in the future."

**-------------------**

_Ichigo and the others are also conversing about what to do next._

"Yes I realise that the Demons haven't been active lately but maybe they just taking a break." _Ichigo said with a hopeful grin._

_Zakuro crosses her arms. _"We can only hope that's the reason, because if it's not then who knows what they could be doing. But then again, what if they really are just taking a day off, we don't know what they look like under their cloaks, they could come in as a customer and then they realise that we are the ones working here and now they know where our headquarters are."

_Ryou and Keiichiro hear what the girls are saying, Ryou nods his head in agreement. _"Zakuro does raise a good point, they can take the bodies of other people and they probably have bodies of their own, but whether those are human in appearance is another question, but they could just walk in here, wait until we are not suspecting anything and bam, something happens. They could have us at their mercy in an instant."

"Yes, but what are we supposed to do then, close the Café? If we do we can't keep up our disguise, the girls' parents will wonder why they keep coming here even after we've been closed for months. Also a lot of the money we make here goes to our research and if we cut that off, Project Mew won't be able to continue." _Keiichiro brushes some sweat from his forehead. The previous argument was intense._

_While everyone else keeps taking about this and similar plans/problems, Ablade silently gets up and walks out of the Lab, a few seconds' later Pai teleports away._

* * *

(Night time - Outside Café Mew)

_Ablade is walking around in the backyard of the café talking out loud._

"This is pathetic, absolutely pathetic. To think that these damned Demons are so hard to kill and I can't believe they acquired that wretched creation, Dark Yggdrasil. _*Spits* _"But what scares me the most is that they were able to actually use it, very few people can do that."

"Ablade?"

_Ablade spins around and crouches into a fighting stance._

"Oh it's just you Pai, what do you want?"

"That device you asked for a couple of weeks ago, well we've finished it and I'm pleased to say that we built it with our technology to your exact specifications."

_Pai hands over a weird looking bracelet to Ablade, it's made from what looks to be amethyst and has weird runes on it made from Ruby. Ablade takes it and puts it on his left wrist, a few seconds later it starts to glow then it's absorbed into Ablade's skin. _

_Pai floats back away from Ablade a little. *Gasp*_ "What exactly are you… and what is that device you made us make? I followed you're instructions precisely and while it obviously works, I still have no clue what I just made. …What technology is that, and where did you find it?"

_Ablade smirks and turns away from Pai._

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

(Night time - On top of Café Mew)

_A lone figure is lying on top the roof of Café Mew, he's stretched out and is gazing at the stars, he stares for awhile then starts to sing._

_**Song: Bloody Red Dungeons **_

_**Artist: Rhapsody of Fire**_

~Lost in a sea of rising darkness; fear and devotion meet again~  
~lost between rhymes of mystic splendour; heaven is back to war with hell~

~Nobody knows who planned that rock trap; wild and ancestral spider's web~  
~evil and dark red bleeding dungeons; threath for the sake of mother earth~

~Since the black army won its last war; cold is the breath of ancient sin~  
~rites of unhuman dark perversion; sad tragic years lost in the myth~

~THE SILENT RAGE OF GOD~  
~ETERNAL HOLY CALL~  
~RED SUN AND MOON COLLIDING~  
~FROZEN SOUL~ (x2)

~Shades of a velvet wide horizon; fear for a hopeless time to come~  
~fire and ice, the white flame's courage; angels' immortal blazing sun~  
~Lost in a sea of rising darkness; fear and devotion meet again~  
~lost between rhymes of mystic splendour; heaven is back to war with hell~

~THE SILENT RAGE OF GOD~  
~ETERNAL HOLY CALL~  
~RED SUN AND MOON COLLIDING~  
~FROZEN SOUL~ (x2)

~Luna rossa, pianti, paure~  
~rabbia, ira, urla, torture~  
~innocenza persa per sempre~  
~ombre vagano eterne~

~The silent rage of god, eternal holy call; Holy call~

~THE SILENT RAGE OF GOD~  
~ETERNAL HOLY CALL~  
~RED SUN AND MOON COLLIDING~  
~FROZEN SOUL~ (x2)

~Luna rossa, pianti, paure~  
~rabbia, ira, urla, torture~  
~innocenza persa per sempre~  
~ombre vagano eterne~

_The lone figure having finished his song gets up, the moonlight hits his face and he's revealed to be Orpheus. Orpheus then jumps off of Café Mew but vanishes before he hits the ground. Ablade looks up to where Orpheus was, he sighs and walks away, leaving Pai to wonder, "What's with this human?"_

**-------------------**

(Café Mew Mew - Next Day)

_Since no one came up with a plan that allows the Café to stay open and doesn't put any of them in danger, Ryou decided to give the girls the week off. The girls, after much debate, decided to go shopping since the summer was ending, which means that Ichigo, Lettuce, Ringo and Berry were going back to school. Zakuro was set up for more modelling and Mint and Pudding have plans of their own. _

_**(A/N: What do Mint and Pudding do during the rest of the year?)**_

_But in the lab Ryou, Keiichiro, and Ablade are sitting at a table drinking tea and fruit drinks._

_Ablade sighs and puts his drink down. _"This is getting tiresome; can't we just get rid of them all at once? _He sits up quickly and takes out a pad of paper and a pen. _"See we could make a trap, put what's left of the Mew Aqua as bait on this net. When they come to get it we spring it and then we go kill crazy on them."

"Umm, isn't that a little low tech for you Ablade? Also calm down, you've been on edge ever since you drank that coffee. Which reminds me, Keiichiro never give that to him again."

_Keiichiro chuckles and shakes his head at Ablade and Ryou. _"Its like Ablade never even left." _He sips his tea and chuckles again._

"Well Ablade and I always did get along quite nicely. Granted we did fight a lot also. Hmm, but we really shouldn't be reliving the past right now." _Ryou takes a sip of his tea. _"Hey Keiichiro we haven't showed Ablade the weird message we translated recently, have we?"

"No we haven't." _Keiichiro takes the paper out from his pocket and hands it to Ablade. _"Tell us if you can make anything out of it."

_Ablade looks over the prophecy, (From Chapter 2), he stares at it for awhile, takes a sip of his drink and gets to the last part of it. Ablade's eye widens and he starts coughing as he chokes on this drink. Ryou and Keiichiro help him until he stops._

"Sorry about that, went down the wrong pipe, as they say. But nope this doesn't make any sense to me at all, sorry guys." _Ablade hands Keiichiro the paper back. *Thinking* "Zetrok, that's a name I haven't heard it years, damn that whole paper just makes this a lot more complicated. Sorry Ryou… Keiichiro but for now you must stay in the shadows, for if you don't you're lives will end, and that would be only the start of things." _*Sigh*

(Next Day - Front Room of Café Mew Mew)

_It's early in the morning and Ablade is sitting on a chair at one of the tables, he has a backpack with him, he's going over the last of a list he has in his hand. He sighs then starts putting everything on the table in the backpack. A noise behind him catches his attention and he turns around._

"Ablade what are you doing out here so early?"

"Umm, well the thing is Ryou, umm. I'm sorry for this **Shadow Slam!**"

_Ryou flies across the room and hits the wall, he is knocked unconscious._

"It seems your powers have grown since the last time we met, but I wouldn't try them on me." _Keiichiro is behind Ablade with his Bo Staff stuck into Ablade's back._

"Well Keiichiro it seems you've become quite good at sneaking."

"You're not the only one who has been training these last couple years. Which brings me to my next point, I thought Professor Shirogane told you not to use your powers, yet you still are."

"True but something this weak wouldn't kill me."

"Hmm… if you say so, but did you really have to use it on Ryou?"

_Ablade rubs the back of his head. _"Sorry I panicked, he should be alright though, I didn't use to much force on him."

_Keiichiro looks over at Ryou. _"I hope so. Now Ablade what's with all the traveling supplies?"

*Sigh* "If you must know I'm going back to where this all began… to Sol."

_Keiichiro's eyes widen. _"Then I'm going with you Ablade. I'm the only one left alive other than you that even knows about those caves, you have to bring me!"

_Ablade continues packing. _"Will they be ok with you gone?"

"They have Ryou and the Aliens are here also, so it shouldn't be so bad with me gone for awhile."

"Well then lets go, and leave Ryou a note so he won't panic that much."

_Keiichiro writes a note for Ryou and carries him back up to his room, he leaves the letter on his table and leaves. When he comes back down he finds Ablade has packed another backpack for him, Ablade hands it to him._

(One week later - Unknown mountain region in Peru)

_-Sometimes things are best left undiscovered-_

_The sun is setting behind the mountains; Ablade and Keiichiro are almost at the top. A silhouette of a man steps out and looks down at them. He smirks and licks his lips. _

"Long time no see Ablade, maybe a little too long."

_Keiichiro and Ablade look up with wide eyes._

_Keiichiro looks confused. _"Orpheus?!"

_Ablade glares and then swears._ "Necrom!"

_Orpheus smiles evilly and transforms. The God of all Dead looks down and starts laughing._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ablade: "Wow that took awhile even with me trying to write at least everyday. So not much to say except that if you haven't already noticed this is part one of a two part chapter, other than that please review. Thanks for waiting so long and I will continue to write."**


	12. Chp10: Secrets and Lie Part 1 and a half

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**If you have read any of my other fanfics disregard everything you know about Ablade and my other OC's from that story.**

* * *

**OverlordAblade:** *Cough, Cough* "Dear god, there's alot of dust on this thing! Man how long has it been since I looked at this thing?" *Looks at Calendar* "Oh wow, over a year. Hmm, memo to self, "Write more often!" Well that aside, hello once again readers it's been to long hasn't it? So as you can see I've started writing again, granted a few months, weeks and days later that I hoped but hey.

So just a little run down of what is going to be happening now."

-Have resumed, updates at least once a month, hopefully once for each story, possibly more.

-Didn't anyone tell me my spelling and grammar sucked? Rewriting all previous chapters. Not enough that you would need to read them again but it wouldn't hurt.

-My user page for rough estimated update days.

-Story will be completed this year for sure, no ands, ifs, or buts.

-For now on my pen name is OverlordAblade, and that's what my name in the beginning will now for now on. Ablade is the character, OverlordAblade is me the writer. Also changing my Pen Name/Profile name to that soon, granted no one has taken it yet.

-Enjoy the new slightly better writing style of me.

"So without further ado, I would like to re-introduce you to…"

"~Tokyo Mew Mew: A Ghost from the Past~!"

* * *

**Chapter 10: Secrets and Lies Part 1.5**

(Five minutes later from exactly where we left off last Time – Unknown Mountain Range in Peru)

_Necrom grins at his now captive prey that is shackled against a cave wall._

"It's so good to see you again Ablade, it has been to long since we last met, hasn't it? But it seems you haven't forgotten me, but how could you after I gave you such a nice parting gift?"

_Necrom leans in close to Ablade and takes off Ablade's eye patch revealing a huge scar that runs from the top of his eye to the bridge of his nose. _

"Oh Ablade, you even used fake skin to cover the worst of the scarring, you are such a sneaky boy. I bet your friends didn't even notice the scar at all. Ha! I really hoped we would meet each other again some day, and here today is." _Necrom's expression changes from cynically happy, to sombre, monotone and malicious. _

"I hope you enjoyed your time on this planet Ablade, because when I'm done with you, you'll be begging me for death and I will gladly help you with that request. _*Chuckles evilly* _

_Necrom looks over at Keiichiro. _"Oh and don't think I forgot about you, your after him." _*Chuckles again*_

_Ablade is glaring at Necrom. _"I hope for your sake I don't get out of these shackles Necrom, or your worst torture will seem like child's play compared to what I'm going to do to you!"

_Necrom starts laughing. _"Oh I'm so scared."

* * *

(One Day after Keiichiro & Ablade Left – Café Mew Mew)

"I can't believe they left us like this!" _Ryou hits the top of the desk he's sitting at. _"I'll kill those two when they get back!"

"Calm down Blondie, killing them won't help us."

"Shut up Kishu, I don't need your opinion!" _Ryou rubs his hand._ "Ouch, I really have got to stop hitting things."

_Pai looks up from the book he is reading. _"So now that those two have left what's our plan now? Shall we attack first or wait until they make a move?"

_Ryou shakes his head. _"I don't know Pai, we were going to go on the attack soon but Keiichiro, Ablade and I never got to planning before they took off."

_Masha goes off. _"Demon, Demon!"

_Ryou jumps up from his chair. _"Damn it, of all the times for them to show up again, why now? Kishu, Pai, Taruto, I need you to go get the girls and bring them to-"*_Check computer* _"-downtown Tokyo, and bring them there fast!"

* * *

(Downtown Tokyo – Twenty Minutes Later)

_**(A/N: DotP Number 6 and 9 are Males)**_

_Two member of the DotP are sitting on a building looking mildly bored._

"You think the Mews are even in Tokyo today? Cause this is getting boring."

"Shut up Number Six, if they don't show its better. We can complete our mission and get out of here, and Number One won't get angry with us." _Number 9 sniffs the air. _"Damn you just had to open your mouth; I can smell them coming this way, get ready."

* * *

_Ichigo, Kishu, Mint and Lettuce are fast approaching Downtown Tokyo._

"Damn it, where are the others? I highly doubt just us four can beat it, I wish Taruto and Pai would hurry up."

"They'll be here soon Kishu, don't worry we just have to keep the Demons and the Chimera Anima busy until they get here." _Ichigo takes the lead and lands first onto the plaza in downtown Tokyo._

"I sure hope you're right Koneko-chan, I'm beginning to get worried." _Kishu looks up at the Demons. _"Lets hope we can hold them off."

* * *

_A lone figure sits in a tree between the Demons and The Mew mews/Alien. The lone figure pulls a cube out from under their cloak and the box and their right arm starts to glow orange._

"Hope all you want, it was never released."

* * *

**A/N:**

**OverlordAblade: **"Ugh, I really hated this chapter."

So quick run down, again...

-It's short because I had half of the original chapter written during this last year, upon returning to it I couldn't continue it easily, so I added a little more and just threw together an ending haphazardly onto the end of it and this is what it became.

-As you can see this is now going to be considered a chapter in between the two main chapters that equal chapter 10, so Part 1, Part 1.5 and the soon to be released Part 2 are all chapter 10.

-Originally I wasn't going to add another OC till much later but while trying to fix this chapter I wanted something about hope not doing any good, so thus I added this character that wasn't even supposed to be added in this story at all. Also bonus points for you if you guess who she's based off of. Also she's only going to be a minor OC and probably will leave in the next 3-5 chapters.

-And lastly I want to know if you readers prefer Kish, or Kishu as I can't decide which I like better.

So that's the run down, next chapter will be much bigger as it will be newly written completely, so please review and thanks for baring with me and my lack of writing this last year.

Added note: "Has it always been stupid of a format to add chapters, cause I don't remember having to go through my stories again and re-write 1/5 of my story on the fanfiction edit thing.


End file.
